I am Lilith: A Jak and Daxter Tale
by Kairu-Blackstar
Summary: Before Jak Mar was born and would become the hero we know today. There was only Lilith. A prequel story to Unleashed and a backstory to Jak's Mother known as Lilith (Original Character)
1. Prologue

**_Before_ _Jak Mar was born and would become the hero we know today, There was only Lilith. A mysterious seventeen year old girl who would journey from the northern snow covered land of Jenar City to the industrialised Haven City. It is there she would meet Damas Mar_ _along with his trusted friend Erron Shinji. Their paths slowly crossing which would set events that would change them in more ways than one._**

 ** _Prologue_**

Jenar City is a place where snow dropped almost every day. Within the city a young lady walked around looking for information, she held a journal close to her chest as she talked to her mother who walked beside her.

"Are you sure we will find it here Mother? What if the guards catch wind of us?" The girl asked her mother quietly while she looked around the small market place.

Her mother simply sighed and said, "Then we both run and we never look back my dear Lilith."

The city itself was not run by a simple leader but rather a cult known as the Enlightened Ones, they were known for hunting down Sages and believed that channelers must be killed as they were considered "Unholy beings." They had their hands in everything that went on in Jenar. Lilith cautiously looked around making sure the guards did not approach her and her mother named Maia who managed to obtain the item she was looking for after bargaining with a stall owner.

"Finally we have the amulet now." Maia said as she placed it in her satchel and soon she and her daughter started to walk back to their home only to be stopped by a large guard who seemed more curious rather than suspicious.

"Pardon me ladies, but are those blades handmade? I couldn't help but notice their unique design." The guard asked politely as he looked at Lilith's sword which hung from her hip loosely.

Maia smiled and responded calmly, "Why yes they are! My husband forged them before he passed on and we honor him by having them with us."

The guard smiled back and shifted out of the way for the duo to pass.

"How noble of you two. Well you're both honoring him very proudly. Have a good day now you two!" The bulky guard exclaimed and waved goodbye before walking in the opposite direction.

Lilith blew out a breath of relief and said, "That was way too close Mother, I thought he figured us out."

"Perhaps, but at least he was a nice one for a bloody change unlike the rest of them. I hate the way they look at you Lilith." Maia replied in disgust at the thought of the guards staring at her daughter with lust in their eyes.

Within minutes they got home and soon after locking up they headed into the kitchen to cook their dinner. An hour later the duo sat at a small table opposite each other discussing their day.

"So this amulet, this will grant us passage to any city?" The teen asked as she held it up looking at the amythest gem in its centre.

Maia nodded and said "To be more precise it will let us leave this damn city behind. As much as I hate the idea, it's the only way the cult can't follow us. Your abilities still need honing and the last thing I need is you letting your "other self" coming out at the worst opportunity."

Lilith stood up and shook her head in response. "Mother you know I'm not like that! I know you're just trying to protect me but I have to stand on my own two feet someday. That's why I make sure I spend as much time as I can learning to control the dark eco within me!"

Maia knew she was right, she just wanted her daughter be safe. "Just promise me you can look after yourself should something happen to me Lilith."

Her daughter moved towards her before embracing her tightly and whispered to her, "I promise. But you better promise me you make it to my wedding before you pass on. You're all I've got left since Dad died."

The duo stayed in the warm hug for a whole two minutes before they were interuppted by a bang on their door.

"By order of the enlightened ones! You are under arrest for practicing witchcraft and Eco channeling. Either you come quietly or we break this door and drag you harlots out!"

A Guard shouted while banging furiously on the door with eight other guards ready to storm the house armed to the teeth with stun batons and rifles. Within a few minutes Maia and Lilith soon found themselves surrounded with no chance of escape. They both placed theirs hands behind their heads and soon they were forced out of the building and into the streets of the cold city.

"Mom. Is this it? Did we screw up?" Lilith asked as they both walked towards a large church with a large group of cultists waiting to meet them.

Her mother shook her head and smiled despite being dragged by the guards and replied. "No little one, they must've been watching us for some time."

As they both were forced onto their knees their eyes met with the head of the cult. An older woman who wore a blood red robe with gold trimmings and a small dagger sheathed on her belt. She slowly approached them and grabbed Lilith by her cheeks and looked in disgust.

"Filthy little child. You reek of dark eco. How many men have you infected?" The leader asked while Lilith was shocked at the question.

"Get away from her you bitch!"

Maia shouted as she broke out of her restraints and attempted to attack the elder cultist only to be whacked in the back by a guards shock baton which forced her back down. The leader turned her attention to the enraged woman before slapping her across the face.

"Hold your tongue or I will cut it off! To be an unholy being is one thing, but you are worse to have a tainted child! Have you no shame?!" She asked raising her voice while Maia looked at her feeling the anger inside her rise up.

"You are pathetic, you think you're helping people? They live in fear of you! You use us an excuse so you can dictate how they live!" Maia shouted in response while the citizens looked in fear.

They couldn't oppose the cult or they would face their supposed wrath. Lilith felt the dark eco within her boil up inside, She took a deep breath and looked at the leader in anger.

"Mother is right, the only monsters we see is you." She calmly said while the old woman looked back at her coldly before she grabbed Maia by her hair placing the dagger under her throat.

The cultist leader then spoke out to the crowd. "These unholy beings decieve you! They claim they help people but you are wrong! Look at the corpses of the poor souls who were foolish to believe they could save them!"

She signaled the guards who then brought a family with all of their throats slashed. Lilith felt sick as she saw the lifeless bodies leak blood out of the throats.

Maia raised her voice in defiance and said, "Liar! You killed them because they wouldn't join you!"

"What a loathsome excuse! Is there no end to your lies?" The elder asked as she held the dagger ready to slit Maia's soft throat.

Lilith looked in horror, her heart beating so fast she felt it was about to burst. The guards grabbed her and pinned her down holding her head to look at her mother, tears slowly fell as she saw her mother looking back at her.

"Mother! I can't lose you now! I need you. Please. . ." She cried out for her Mother who whispered to her.

"It's ok Lilith. I'm always with you, no matter what. You can let it out. . ." Maia gave an assuring smile before she felt the dagger move across her throat swiftly.

Within moments her blood flowed down the steps of the church. Lilith tried to scream but no noise came out, her Mother died right before her eyes. The cultist wiped the blood off her dagger and turned her attention to the weakened teenager who stared at her mothers dead eyes. The guards made her stand up and she kept her eyes on her mother's body.

"Now child. You have a choice, either you confess your crimes or I will make you suffer a much worse fate than your mother!" The leader said threateningly while approaching her next victim.

There was no response, just silence. Lilith looked up and stared into the eyes of the leader, no emotions showed which only angered the cultist even further.

"So be it Child. You should've told the truth!"

The cultist held the girls throat and soon raised her blade to strike into her chest but without warning a spark of dark eco forced her to let go of Lilith. The guards were about to attack only to be launched back by a large blast of dark power.

Lilith stood before the leader and the rest of the cult. Dark Eco slowly engulfed her body as she slowly walked down the bloody steps towards the now scared leader who shook with an intense fear.

"Guards stop her now, kill her!!" She shouted and within moments Lilith was surrounded by guards armed with blades and guns.

"You killed my mother. . . Now I'll show you what this "unholy being" is capable of!" Lilith screamed as the dark eco took over her body.

Her hair turned from blonde with green roots to pure white, blue eyes shifted to pitch black, hands becoming sharp deadly claws and skin turning to a purplely grey with glowing veins. The guards opened fire on her only for the bullets to ricochet back at them. One by one they fell within seconds of each other while the cultist leader looked in horror as the "demon" made her way towards her.

Another group of guards arrived and attacked with blades only to be cut down by Liliths claws as she used her acrobatic skill to dodge their attacks.

After she brought them down she then turned to the leader who screamed in terror. "Please don't kill me! I can give you anything! ANYTHING!"

A grim smirk formed on Dark Lilith's bloodied face and soon she grabbed the defenseless leader who squirmed before being impaled by the sharp claws.

Blood oozed out of her stomach and she looked into the black eyes of her executioner who whispered, "I want my mother back you heartless bitch!"

Lilith then ripped the leaders heart out and threw the body away from her, she stood before the remaining cultists who soon ran off in complete fear.

"If I see your faces again, you will suffer the same fate! So run!! Run and never bother another living soul again!" She shouted to the fleeing cultists.

The Dark Eco girl moved back up the stairs of the church and looked at her mothers body.

She held the body up as if she was holding a child and whispered to her, "Mom I did it, they won't harm anyone anymore. But. . . You're gone. . ."

Lilith broke down in tears as she slowly changed back. She screamed and cried in sorrow as she held Maia to her chest. The people gathered around her, they didn't see a monster at all. They saw a young girl who just lost the one person that meant everything to her.

 ** _End of Prologue_**


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter 1**

Night fell as Lilith ran off back home. She rushed into her bedroom, slammed the door shut and broke down in tears. She cried out for her mother just hoping it was all a bad dream.

"Mom I can't do this, I just can't! Please Mother I need you!" She knew what happened was no dream and that only made it worse for her.

Later that night she managed to calm herself down before sitting on the small couch in the living room. During her time in Jenar City, Lilith focused on controlling the dark eco in secret and showed little interest in trivial things such as television, partying with friends till dawn or even dating for that matter.

Maia would always say to her daughter, "Jenar isn't a place to raise a family."

Unless the Cult that once held it in a tight grip had truly been erased then that would be her statement everytime Lilith talked about those things. Staring at a picture from a photo album she smiled and thought about the times when both of her parents were alive.

"You two always looked so happy together. Glad I came from you two." She whispered to herself before laying down on the couch wiping her tears.

Within five minutes she fell asleep, the photo album rested on the floor next to her. In the next morning Lilith was already up. She packed a rucksack with spare clothes and the photo album along with grabbing the amythest amulet and placing it in her jacket pocket. A large knock at the door startled the girl who held her sword close as she cautiously went to open it.

"Who is it? Another raid on my home?" She asked while slowly opening the door only to see the guard she bumped into in the market place who asked about her sword.

"You can relax. I'm not here to fight, nor am I here to evict you." he spoke quietly while giving a reassuring smile.

"It's you huh? What is it?" Lilith asked still holding her blade.

"I've come to tell you that your mother is waiting for you to send her off, we placed her in a coffin after you left. You can decide how to proceed." The guard said while handing over Maia's death certificate.

"I see. . .well thank you Sir, but please tell me this. Do the people think I'm a monster? Do they see an "Unholy being"?" The girl asked as she shut her door, bringing the rucksack and walked with the guard slowly to the church which was cleaned up after Lilith ran off.

The guard shook his head as he walked with her. "They don't think nor see that. Many of them say you and your mother helpped them. I for one agree with that statement."

"All we did was try to help the sick and the poor, I'm actually surprised they still haven't formed a lynch mob after what they saw yesterday" Lilith replied with anger in her voice.

The guard shook his head in dissaproval and said, "They saw someone do what should've been done a long time ago. Much as I wanted to myself I just couldn't. I'm glad you stood up to them"

"I suppose so. To be honest all my anger slowly built up since I first started channeling Dark Eco. I must ask, how many escaped after I dealt with their leader?" The girl asked as they climbed up the steps to the church.

"Only two managed to get away, the rest either turned themselves in or they died fighting. My men are scouting for the last two. They won't get far without either them or Metal Heads pursuing them. Rest assured that no cult will try to take this city now." The guard replied with a small grin.

Lilith nodded in response. "Good. Oh and thank you for sorting my mothers funeral. It's good to know there are kind people out there"

She walked into the church towards the open casket with her mother inside it holding her sword to her chest.

"She looks so peaceful, she always was a caring person. Even when she transformed she always stayed in control, always smiling till the very end despite all the odds that were against her." Maia's daughter spoke softly with tears falling slowly from her eyes.

She planted a small kiss on her mother's forehead before turning around to the bulky guard and said, "She said if she died she wanted to be cremated and have her ashes turned into a necklace for me and the remaining ashes be buried. Could you do that for me Sir?"

"Of course young lady. Oh and my name is Rhys by the way." The guard replied before bowing to her.

Lilith gave a small smile and nodded before asking, "How long will it take may I ask Rhys? Just so I don't leave till it is ready."

"After the funeral the cremation process should be no more than two hours. The necklace will take less than one hour and did your mother specify any paticular jewel?" Rhys asked while sitting down next to Lilith on the bench.

"Mom always liked amythests and sapphires. Plus she perfered silver than gold." The girl responded while putting her hands together in prayer.

The big guard replied as he also put his hands together. "I will see to it that it gets done young lady."

They both prayed while other citizens came to pay their respects and the funeral began within minutes. An hour and a half passed and the funeral was over, Lilith thanked as many people as she could before heading towards the Happy Hangmans Inn. It was Maia's favourite place where she and her daughter would spend time eating, drinking hot chocolate and just simply enjoying each other's company.

"Hi, can I have the hot choco with marshmallows please?" Lilith asked the owner of the Inn who went by the name Asher.

"Anything for you dear. This one's on the house!" he said giving a playful wink.

She blushed a little before sitting down in her usual spot. Asher was only twenty years old and he ran the Inn for over four years. One thing many of the girls liked was his appearance. Black hair with blue streaks through it, slim yet muscular build and an unusual set of eyes which one was blue and the other a reddish brown.

As Lilith sat drinking her choco, she daydreamed of the time her Mother accidentally flirted with Asher not knowing his age which still made her giggle everytime. Asher decided to sit opposite her with his own cup of choco while his Aunt took over the bar.

"I'm terribly sorry for your loss Lilith. She was one of a kind." he said looking saddend.

"Yeah she was, but you totally had the hots for her though." The teen replied giggling.

"In my defense I didn't know she was in her thirties, but in all seriousness I can't thank you enough for saving my little sis. She always did like you." The boy responded with a cheeky grin.

Both of them laughed and it certainly lifted Lilith's spirits.

"So is it true Lilith? You're leaving Jenar?" Asher looked down a bit saddend by the revelation.

She sighed noticing his face and soon she held his hand.

"Yeah but not till tomorrow night. I was gonna just go today but I couldn't go without sending my mother off, and to be honest I'm surprised people can still look at me after what I did. . ."

"No one blames you for what happened, the cult picked the wrong person to piss off. I never thought I'd see the day they'd fall." Asher said in a serious yet light tone.

"Yet my mom's gone, she meant everything to me and they. . .they took her life and that was more than enough to let my "Other self" break out." Lilith responded with slight hint of anger mixed with sadness.

"But she told me to let it out and she smiled at me, she was about to die but she kept her smile on me. . ." She continued before a small tear dropped from her eye.

Asher quickly wiped her face with his soft hand and said, "She loved you. She loves you still even in death. You shared an unbreakable bond with your mom and that's one thing that will always stay."

A smile formed on Liliths face, everything her friend said was the honest truth and it felt nice to hear that from someone else.

"You're right Asher and thank you so much. . ."

She looked his eyes almost for a whole two minutes before being interrupted by the door opening where Rhys walked in with a small box in his hand. The two teens looked at him with a welcoming smile as he sat down next to Asher handing the box over to Lilith.

"We did as per your instruction Lilith." Rhys said quietly with his hands crossed waiting politely for her response.

The Dark Eco girl opened the box which revealed the most beautiful necklace she ever saw. She gasped at it's beauty, a shield shaped sapphire linked by the strongest silver chain and finally a diamond shaped amythest rested in the centre of the sapphire.

"It's perfect Rhys. It's exactly what she envisioned! I can't thank you enough for your kindess." Lilith spoke while smiling brightly at the bulky guard who smiled back in response.

"No need dear lady. You've done everyone a great deal of kindness and that is more than enough for us. Oh and before I forget we've got the air train fully functioning again so now Jenar City can actually be what it should've been a long time ago."

"But whose gonna run the city? You got people in mind who won't abuse their power?" Lilith asked while finishing her drink.

Rhys chuckled at the question, "Well a council will be formed consisting of me, the church priest who held the funeral. Pretty much the vast majority of people, where we can bring different ideas to help improve the city and work together. The first thing I really want to do is open a museum as my love for history and Precursor relics are unrivialed."

The girl laughed and nodded back. "You sound like you've done some tomb raiding in your spare time. I've always liked to explore somewhere uncharted one day myself, maybe once I've settled down I'll do that."

As the sun fell Lilith sat down on the roof garden of the Inn in deep thought. She had many fond memories where she and Maia would tend to the flowers and in the summer time sit down eating ice cream while telling stories about the precursors, and their link to channelers and sages. Asher walked up with freshly made soup, he gently placed the tray down and handed over a bowl for Lilith with crusty bread on a side plate.

"You always have been a talented cook Asher. I can see why your Inn is well run." She said as she dipped some bread into the hot soup before blowing on it and consuming it.

The young man smiled back and said, "I was taught by the best. Although to be quite honest I'd like some time off from this business. Good thing my Aunt doesn't mind holding the fort for me."

"Say uh. . .is. . .it ok if I stay here tonight? I think I could use the company since sleeping back at home isn't ideal for me right now." Lilith asked quietly looking at her friend smiling.

"You can have my room. It's got an en suite bathroom too so you won't have to worry about anyone barging in. I'll just take the spare room for myself." Asher spoke while he continued to eat his soup. A smile and a nod was all he needed from her as they continued eating in silence as night began to descend.

A few hours later young Lilith sat on Ashers bed reading about the legends of the great Mar; a warrior who founded both Spargus City and Haven City.

" _So Mar is only his last name. . .yet his first name is obscured in mystery."_ She said in her mind as she studied the precursor texts which depicted Mar in ancient warrior armour standing proudly.

A quiet knock on the door got her attention before hearing Asher's rough voice. "Hey Lilith, can I come in?"

"Well it is your room Asher." she replied giggling quietly.

He opened the door and as he walked in, Lilith looked at his strong figure, wearing shorts and a vest which you could see his bare tattooed arms. The girl blushed heavily as he sat down next to her. She sat up straight and placed the book on the bedside table closest to her and turned her head to face the young man.

"I can't thank you enough for letting me stay here Asher. You've got such a warm caring nature."

"You don't owe me anything Lilith. I owe you for saving my sis, she honestly would spend more time with you than me." He replied laughing as the girl joined in.

"For a nine year old she's very smart. I heard she's also advanced up alot of her classes. She'll have a lot going for her when she's older."

Asher smiled back in response.

"Yeah I agree with you on that, listen I just wanted to say to you before you leave tomorrow night is. . .uh. . .well I'll miss you and I hope you take care of yourself when you're out and about in the world."

Lilith moved closer and hugged her friend tightly and whispered gentley into his ear, "I'll miss you too. I'll be ok I promise you that. Just because I'm leaving doesn't mean it's the end. You'll see me again one day be it in this life or the next. For all we both know we'll end up with someone and maybe have a kid when that time comes."

"You've really done some heavy thinking lately haven't you? You should remember you're young and you should have fun from time to time." Asher said as if he was berating his friend.

Within minutes they simply stared into each others eyes. Lilith suddenly pulled herself closer to Asher with her arms wrapping around his neck.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe fun is what we both need. But I must ask you Asher. We're playing it safe right?" Lilith spoke in a seductive manner While Asher blushed before saying

"Yeah. . .of course. Last thing you need is a kid with you while you're out there."

Soon their lips met and within minutes Lilith pushed Asher off and climbed on top of him looking at him with lust before planting a more passionate kiss.

The Sunlight beamed through the bedroom window. Lilith felt the warm beam of light hit her face which woke her up. She sat up yawning still full of sleep in her eyes, a smile formed on her face as she turned to see Asher sleeping peacefully who was shirtless but still wore his shorts. The young girl kissed his forehead which made him open one eye smiling at her.

"Morning. . .you sleep ok?" He asked as he cuddled into her.

"Yeah. . . I just wanna say thanks for being careful with me since that was my first time. It actually wasn't as hurtful as I anticipated."

Lilith looked away blushing insanely while her friend pulled her closer which made her giggle before giving him a warm kiss.

"You did really good yourself Lilith. The fact you were eager to go another round caught me by surprise!" Asher exclaimed while he massaged her shoulder.

"Well I think my "Other self" kinda wanted to go again. I think Mom must've been like that with my dad. . . I guess I'm more like her than I realise." She said looking down with a slight frown on her face.

"I know, but remember what I said to you yesterday. . . I'm gonna miss you." Asher responded while cupping her face gentley.

A soft smiled formed on her face. Lilith kissed Asher again before getting out of bed to get herself washed and dressed as tonight she would leave Jenar City and journey to Haven City where she could start a new life for herself. For the time being she gave Asher assistance within the Happy Hangmans Inn where occasionally she'd take a break up on the rooftop garden with Asher talking away to pass the time.

"I'm kinda gonna miss this place. Despite what has transpired here in Jenar, but now I see it'll be in safer hands. Rhys and this new council seem to be really good people." Lilith said while sipping on black tea.

"How can you tell? Are you psychic?" Asher asked tiliting his head in curiosity.

"It's kinda weird but my powers help sense whether someone is lying. I guess it's just due to having Sage blood within me on top of Dark Eco abilities" Lilith replied smiling.

Rhys made his presence known by coughing before walking towards the duo bowing to them and said, "The Air train is ready for you Lilith."

"Thanks Rhys. I'll get moving shortly, please take care of this city and it's people. Give them a new hope!" Lilith spoke back smiling while finishing off her tea and she stood up grabbing her cloak and wrapped her rucksack on her back ready to go.

Fifteen minutes later she walked to the station holding Ashers hand. The necklace wrapped around her neck perfectly as people bidded her goodbye.

"They're gonna miss you. As will I Lilith. We cannot thank you enough for your kindness!" Asher said with a big smile on his face.

His friend smiled back. "I should be the one thanking you all. For accepting me and my mother. Promise me you'll look after her grave?"

"We'll look after it don't you worry. You know my Aunty has given you a nickname. "Dark Angel" which simply states you saved us and you brought justice to those who did wrong. It fits you quite nicely." Asher explained as they reached the platform where the air train was ready to go.

"Interesting. Well Asher this is it! Look after yourself and your family, and thank you for giving me a reason to keep fighting. . .and thanks for being there for me."

Lilith hugged her close friend before giving him a passionate kiss and letting go of him.

"Make sure you find a guy whose just as good as me" Asher spoke quietly while she replied,

"You make sure you find a lady whose just as good as me!" They both laughed as she got into the air train.

She turned to face Asher with Rhys and the rest of the people of the now redeemed city and shouted to them, "May the precursors bless you all!! And thank you for everything!"

she waved to her allies who waved back bidding her goodbye while the train doors slowly shutted.

She sat down looking at her new amulet and whispered, "I'll do you proud Mother. It's time I started living my life to the fullest."

The air train sped off into the night. Asher walked with Rhys back to the inn and he said to his new companion, "We'll make her proud Rhys, she's given everyone hope!"

Rhys nodded in delight. "And we'll keep that hope alive forever!"

Lilith gave one last look at her old home. She smiled despite a small tear falling down.

"Dark Angel. . .I kinda like that"

 ** _End of Chapter 1_**


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter** **2**

The Air Train landed in the bustling harbour of Haven City, Lilith stepped out looking around the new enviornment she found herself in. The Eco Girl was in deep thought to herself.

 _"Ok. Now let us see if there is a place I can get some information and maybe some directions too. A guard might know something."_

She approached a tall red armoured guard. Complete with a matching helmet along with an unusual rifle.

"Hello young lady! You looking for some fun with a Krimson Guard?" The cocky guard asked in a sly tone while flexing his arm.

Lilith giggled and replied. "I was actually going to ask where I can find some information about this place along with any bar or garage looking for new employees if possible?"

"Well since you're a cutie I'll help you out. The bar over there known as the Hip Hog Heaven Saloon is your best bet for info and potential work, however I'd watch out. You don't wanna cause a fight in there especially with Krew who owns the place."

The guard explained as he pointed out to the bar with its neon lights flashing now and then.

"Alright that helps. Thank you Sir!"

Lilith spoke in delight before walking away from the guard who nodded in response smiling to himself while resuming his patrol around the harbour.

As Lilith entered the saloon, she could smell cigarette smoke and the strong cent of alcohol which caused her nose to twitch a little. She noticed the large pole in the middle of the bar as a dark haired woman danced around it, she quickly moved towards the bar where another much older woman smiled at her.

"Hey there darling. Ain't you a bit young to come in for a drink and find a man to take you home?" The lady asked raising an eyebrow.

"Or maybe I'm just here looking for some work and info. I've got just the thing for payment" Lilith replied smirking while lifting up the amythest amulet which caused the woman to attempt to snatch it from her hands only to swiftly pull back.

"Only if you tell me what I need to know. Which garage is needing a worker and what else this city has to offer to me. Are we clear on that?" The Eco Girl sternly asked while staring at the woman who seemed annoyed at her.

"Fine. . . The stadium garage is looking for a newbie. Haven City is run by a small council which includes Prince Damas who'll take the throne within a few months and finally you have Krew who is currently super heavyweight champion and owner of this establishment. Unless you're a nature freak there is Haven Forest and Dead Town which can be visited however there has been a recent disturbance involving Metal Heads in that sector."

Lilith handed over the amythest amulet to the woman and said, "A pleasure doing business with you Ma'am."

As she left the saloon and took the longest route to the stadium. The bar tender activated her communicator and spoke into it.

"A strange girl's brought us something that will please you Krew but she's also carrying a weapon. Could be trouble Sir!"

"Good. I'll be back from Kras City tonight. As for the girl send two of the boys to follow her." Krew responded while chomping down on a buffet dish.

"She's just a teen sir. . . You really wish for a kid to be. . .well. . ."

The tender questioned Krews order which seemingly angered the glutton.

"No NOT like that you stupid woman! I may be a crime lord but I'm not a disgusting parasite! Just a simple observation BUT if my men do that then Praxis will come down hard on us. So if your boys decide to commit the act then it's on your hands NOT mine!"

"I. . . I understand. It will be done." She responded before shutting her communicator off and raised her hand which signalled two men to move out of a bar booth and they headed outside to follow Lilith.

Lilith made her way to the large palace that was situated in the centre of Haven. She would use the palace as a reference so she can navigate the city more easily. Unbeknownst to her she was being watched by two shady figures who silently stalked her as she walked into the next area which would lead to the stadium. Meanwhile another duo were walking near the stadium enjoying a conversation.

"So Damas, not long till you're king eh? I hope you've saved me a spot in your new empire!" Young Erron Shinji asked his close friend Damas Mar who simply laughed in response.

"Erron I have already said you're going to be a general. What else you want? Like a thousand women to comfort you?" Damas sarcastically said while shaking his head.

"I'm pulling your leg my brother. Being a general is an honor. Especially serving under you Damas Mar!" Erron exclaimed while looking rather excited.

They both wandered around for about ten minutes until they heard screaming.

"Someone's in trouble! Let us hurry!!"

Damas sprinted off in the direction where the scream was heard while Erron followed after him. Lilith drew her sword in defence as two large men cornered her with crooked grins on their faces.

"Oh come on sunshine we just wanna get to know you before we play with you."

One of the men said as they approached the girl who retaliated by charging at them with her sword only to be knocked back by a fierce kick to the stomach which caused her to whelp in pain.

" _Can't afford to change now. Not risking bloodshed especially since I just got here."_

Lilith thought as she was lifted up by the larger man who ripped her jacket off revealing her shirt with the necklace hanging from her neck.

"Oh shiny. . . I'll take that after we're done with you Missy."

The bulky man whispered into her ear which made her feel agitated. She quickly bit his ear which made him roar in anger and soon enough he threw her to the ground while the other man pinned her down.

"Get off me! You really want me to kill you!?" Lilith shouted at the man who pinned her down which only made him laugh.

"Shame we were gonna just have fun with you, but now I'll just have to butcher you instead!"

He drew out a large knife and was about to stab her only to be whacked in the head by a staff of some sorts. A tall young man then grabbed the stunned thug off of the girl who was close to transforming. Luckily she stopped in time before she changed. Another younger man grabbed the other thug and relentlessly battered him to a bloody pulp, even as going as far as breaking the thugs arms which made him scream in agony. The staff wielder tripped his opponent up and slammed his weapon into the thugs chest, breaking several ribs in the process. He turned to Lilith who watched in awe as both of the thugs were knocked out cold and soon enough Krimson Guards appeared and apprehended the unconcious duo. Her eyes met the mysterious stranger who gave a small smile and offered his hand to help her up.

"Thanks but I can get up myself." Lilith said as she brought herself up dusting off the dirt on her clothes.

"You should be more careful girl. These guys don't hesitate when it comes to a target. Especially one so beautiful I might add." The staff wielders companion said as he signalled the KG to take the thugs away.

"I'm guessing this is Krew's men? Saw those two at Hip Hog Heaven." Lilith said as she picked up her rucksack and her torn coat.

"Judging by your look you're not from here. From another city I assume? But yes those are Krew's guys. Been trying to bag these two for years for murder, theft and obviously this kind of stuff. Now they'll face execution since we've got the authority from Count Veger now that we're moving on up. Isn't that right Damas?"

A nod from the quiet man made her gasp at discovering who he is.

"Wait you're Prince Damas!?" Lilith gasped as she quickly knelt down bowing to Damas who chuckled before placing his hand on her shoulder.

"No need dear. I'm not even a king yet." the young prince spoke softly and continued.

"So what is your name? Where have you come from?" He asked smiling at his new friend.

"My name is Lilith. Just Lilith...I'm from Jenar City up north." Lilith said as she stood up, shaking the princes hand and then shaking the dark haired companion's hand.

"Erron Shinji's the name. Close friend of Damas and current captain of the wastelanders of Spargus City." He said while he removed his jacket and wrapped it around Lilith to keep her warm.

The trio made their way back to the palace. Count Veger stood waiting for them as they approached.

"Ah my favourite duo, just in time to hear some good news! But who is this beautiful lady?" Veger asked smiling as he embraced the two young men and then turning his attention to the girl.

"My name is Lilith, Sir. I hail from Jenar City." Lilith spoke politely as she could giving a small bow.

"Jenar? I've only heard stories of the city. City of Snow as I remember it's nickname."

Veger smiled as he lifted the Eco Girls hand gentley and kissed it. They all made their way into the palace where they could learn more about their new guest.

"Please sit with us Lilith. You must be hungry from your journey." Damas said while pulling up a chair for her.

She blushed a little and she sat down thanking him while making sure she didn't do anything that would be considered rude to her hosts.

"I must ask Lilith. How did you manage to leave Jenar? Is it not true that it is run by a cult of sorts?" Erron asked while sipping on red wine.

Lilith was taken aback by the question as her memory of losing her mother to the cult still felt like a fresh wound. However she took a deep breath and explained as best she could.

"Well there was an uprising a few days ago, the person who stood up to them was well my mother. She took a stand and brought the people together and they fought the cult and they won. But my mother gave her life to save mine, their leader murdered her but not without being killed herself. It all happened so damn fast. A funeral was held for mom and after that I chose to leave Jenar in its new councils trusted hands, as much as it hurt me I just had to leave."

Small tears fell from her eyes. Veger could see the girl was upset and gave Erron a small glare.

"Lilith. . . You're very brave to come here, judging by the sword you wield you show alot of strength in carrying it. If you'd let me I can train you to fight like a wastelander." Damas said as he handed a blue handkerchief to the girl who accepted it gratefully.

"To be thrown into a situation like that. It's bad enough Krew tried sending his goons on her Veger. We dealt with the duo who attempted to kill her and are awaiting your verdict Sir." The prince spoke to Veger who nodded in response.

"They'll be executed for their crimes. Krew may be able to get away with it due to not lifting a finger, but we can simply make his life harder and he won't be able to retaliate." The Count gave an assuring smile to the three while eating his meal.

"Thank you for your kindness. How can I ever repay you for it?" Lilith asked.

Veger shook his head and raised his hand before saying, "Nonsense child You don't owe us anything. Instead you should stay here for a few nights. You need to rest if Damas and Erron here are going to teach you to fight and they get up pretty early."

"Well I'm very grateful to you three. I prefer early mornings myself." Lilith responded with a smile and a small giggle.

Roughly a few hours later. Lilith laid down on the queen sized bed her new quarters on a high up floor of the palace. She looked outside her window where she could see almost the entire city. She thought about her new allies.

" _Damas is alot more younger than I thought. Probably still older than me though. He looks as if he's been through hell and back."_

She couldn't help herself smiling while thinking about the Prince. His physique was one thing but his maturity was that of a wise old sage or something. Within minutes Lilith fell into a deep sleep while thinking about what the day will bring her. She knew that her new life won't be easy but it will be rewarding if she pushes herself enough.

Damas finished off writing down his journal. He stood up stretching his muscular arms before throwing himself onto his bed.

 _"Lilith huh? It's a nice name. . ."_ Damas thought about his new friend before letting his eyes drop into a cosy slumber.

Next morning the young Eco girl was already up and ready, she had fresh clothes on. A black vest with red streaks covered her upper body while leaving her toned stomach exposed followed by matching black and red shorts and a pair of red trainers. She tied her hair back leaving her thick fringe and made her way to the KG training courtyard where Damas and Erron were waiting for her before they began their routine.

"Morning Lilith! You ready to begin?" Damas asked while Erron gave the duo practice swords.

"We'll practice both armed and unarmed combat. Then if you're still eager we'll do either firearms training or use the gym nearby to test agility as well as strength." Erron explained while practicing his swings.

"Well then, prepare to have both of your asses kicked good and proper boys!"

Lilith struck a defensive pose with her wooden blade and soon enough her intense training began. Almost four hours later the trio finished their training, Completely drenched in sweat. Damas and Erron both had their shirts off revealing their toned up bodies while Lilith had her hair down, lying down on the cold dry grass.

"Now that was a workout. Gosh I'm gonna feel it tomorrow!" Lilith blew out as she sat up drinking out of her water bottle.

Damas couldn't help but look at her. Her well defined body certainly caught his eye which in turn made him blush.

"I'm very impressed Lilith. Most cadets tend to only last an hour before they subbcumb to exhaustion. But you. . .you're different." Erron said while sitting down next to her taking a sip out of his own water bottle.

"You're obviously not pushing them hard enough Erron and don't think I've not caught you staring Damas!" The Eco girl berated her friend who snapped out of his little daydream.

"Forgive me Lilith. . . You look like you've trained alot before we even met you. If you don't mind me asking. What did your parents do before you left Jenar?" Damas asked while sitting opposite her and Erron.

She sighed and smiled before explaining.

"Well for starters my dad was a blacksmith and former soldier of Jenar. Mother was a doctor who helpped the sick and poor and also wounded fighters. That's how they met eventually. They just started as friends but their common interests brought them together which was stories of the precursors and their connection to Sages and Channelers. Dad. . .sadly died fighting Metal Heads before I even turned ten. Mother on the other hand took matters into her own hands and ended up killing a large group of them alone."

"All by herself? She was alot more than a Doctor wasn't she?" Erron asked raising an eyebrow.

"She was a Sage herself. . .a Dark Eco Sage to be more precise. She could channel it extremely well, but she also passed her gift on to me when she gave birth. My "Other self" woke up when I was old enough to write and read and in secret Mom taught me how to harness and control it."

Damas and Erron were shocked at first but slowly both nodded at Lilith to continue. An hour later the three young ones sat still talking.

"I get it now, you were the one to bring the Enlightened ones down. I thought Dark Eco was impossible to control but to meet someone who is able to do it is an honor in itself!" Damas exclaimed in excitement while Erron nodded in agreement.

"Despite the hardships you went through. You kept your head high and the people thanked you for it, amazing!"

Erron said while standing up stretching his arms which made the other two do the same, Lilith felt like a large weight in her heart just dissappear and it was replaced with something better. She hugged both of her friends and said,

"Thank you so much for listening guys. I thought you'd two freak out but you didn't and that makes me feel good that you listenend to the end."

"You're not the first Sage we've met but we're more than happy to have you. So we would like to offer you a home here in Haven. There is a lovely apartment residing nearest the stadium and the garage owner would love to recruit you into their zoomer racing team if you want or you can pursue something else entirely."

Damas spoke while smiling brightly at Lilith whose eyes sparkled with delight at the offer.

"Long as I can still train with you two then I'll happily accept!" She jumped into Damas's arms hugging him tightly before hugging Erron afterwards.

"Let's get ourselves cleaned up before we sort things out. I feel like I've walked through the wastelands with all this training." Erron said before the trio laughed as they walked into the palace.

For Lilith, her life was about to change and it would be for better or worse. Either way she saw herself slowly grow up and move on with her life. She planned on living her life and intended on making her mother proud.

 ** _End of Chapter 2_**


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter 3**

 ** _Seven Months later...Lilith has adjusted to her new life in Haven City. After all of the instense training she went through with Damas and Erron._**

 ** _She took up on the duo's offer where she lived near the stadium in a wonderful apartment and pursued work as a part time mechanic._** ** _Overtime her skills as a Dark Eco Sage greatly improve. Yet she has never changed since then out of fear that she'll be considered a monster and her allies would abandon her. She soon finds out that no matter what she does her other self will come out one way or another._**

Deep within Haven Forest, Lilith took advantage of her day off where she'd relax by swimming in the crystal clear water. She chose to wear her blue swimsuit which showed her well toned body and although she never was one to admire herself but this would be one of the rarest occasions where she'd allow herself to do so. The water cooled her off as she let herself float around so she could stare at the clear blue sky, her mind filled with thoughts of Damas and Erron. As time went by Lilith had hardly seen the duo due to their busy lifestyle. Erron went to Spargus for training to learn strategies and tactics needed for becoming a general while Damas worked with his mentor Kleiver, teaching him how to drive in the harsh wastelands with the combat cars. The thoughts of Lilith's mother Maia also still lingered in her head, however the thoughts were more of all the good memories they shared before their lives took a dark path which lead to Maia's death.

" _Wonder if you'd like it here Mother...You'd probably sleep under a tree while it's a warm dry day.Maybe even have a swim yourself."_ She thought in her head while smiling.

Her concentration would soon be interuptted by a loud roar nearby. Within seconds Lilith climbed out of the water, dried herself off as quick as she could before getting her clothes back on and setting out to investigate the commotion nearest the large waterfall. She hid behind a tree and peeked out to see a small group of Metal Heads surrounding a short, older man who frantically tried to use a stick to keep the creatures at bay.

"Get back! Go pick on someone your own size you good for nothing creeps!" The older man said before throwing the stick which only agitated the creatures further.

Just before they could attack, a blade was thrown into one of the Metal Heads skull. The small group turned to see Lilith who stood before them ready to attack. With a leap she jumped over them and pulled her sword out of the dead creatures head before taking out a small gun out of her holster firing at the group. Few dodged but another two were already shot in the head leaving only three left with their claws out ready to charge. As Lilith blocked several attacks she did not anticipate one of them use it's tail to stab her in the arm. She grunted in pain before retaliating by using her sword the cut the tail off which caused the creature to roar in agony before she grabbed its head with her damaged arm and rammed the blade into it's throat then jumped over it and sliced the creatures head clean off. The last remaining two attempted to charge at Lilith only to be blasted back by the girls hand which was combined with Dark Eco which almost ripped their bodies apart due to the large force of the blast. The young girl felt her body changing which in turn caused a sharp pain in her body

"No not now!" she shouted while grabbing her arm which slowly started to change colour.

Taking a deep breath she managed to contain her power before falling to her knees feeling weakened. The older man touched the girls arm while summoning Green Eco from his hand, the arm slowly stopped bleeding and the wound healed up within a minute.

"Goodness me little one. Try using your senses next time you're fighting! Can't exactly fight if your arm falls off!" He berated Lilith as if she was a child who responded sarcastically.

"Oh yes let's take advice from a stranger who I just saved from bloodthirsty Metal Heads!"

"Who also happened to have healed your arm due to your recklessness!" The old man shouted back.

The two both stared at each other for a few seconds when they suddenly burst into laughter, the tension between them just vanished in a heartbeat.

"My name is Lilith. What is yours Sir?" she asked standing up sheathing her blade.

"Samos...Samos Hagai. I'm also known as the Green Sage"

"That explains your powers. So what were you doing out here by yourself?"

Lilith replied while they both began to walk together slowly back to the city.

"I was actually enjoying some meditation before those ruffians thought it would be ok to harass me. But what were you doing out here? Been a while since I met another Sage"

Samos spoke as he shuffled with the girl who explained her reason for being in the forest.

"I came here for some peace and quiet, also was having a nice dip in the water to unwind before I heard roaring nearest the waterfall. Do Metal Heads come into this area often?"

"Not really no.That small group you dealt with were lurking around for days, Hurting wildlife and anyone unfortunate enough to cross their path. Thankfully you showed up, however they no doubt sensed the Dark Eco within you." Samos responded scratching his small mustache.

Lilith stopped in her tracks and looked at Samos.

"Too bad this Eco is mine, otherwise my "Other self" would've broken out if it weren't for you to calm me down."

The green sage shook his head while continuing to walk.

"No Child. I merely healed your arm. You took control of yourself." he said while checking his old wrist watch.

After their walk back into the city, The two sages headed to the market place where a small cafe would be their stop for refreshments.

"So what brings a delicate child like you to a place like this?" Samos asked after taking a sip on a cup of tea.

"Well I moved from Jenar City over seven months ago. Needed a fresh start and I just happened to have met the now King Damas when I first walked into the city who not only saved me but gave me the opportunity to start over." Lilith replied while drinking her black coffee.

"Damas has always been kind to others. Not one bad bone in his body, but as for his other friend he's rather reckless despite his good intentions." The green sage said while double checking his watch.

"Oh Erron? Yes he gets way too cocky sometimes. But he does have a good heart. He's got a good mind on him too despite he doesn't think before he acts but he'll get there sooner or later." The female channeler spoke smiling while Samos nodded in response.

Their conversation was soon interuppted by a buzz from Liliths com unit. She grabbed it out of her pocket and opened it to see Erron.

"Hi Lilith. Sorry if I've intruded on your day off" he said smiling nervously.

A small giggle came from the girl who shook her head.

"No not at all Erron, I'm just relaxing with a friend. How can I help?"

"I just wanted to let you know I'll be back later tonight. Damas is going to stay in Spargus for another day however. He's got one last bit of work before returning, So I was wondering if I could visit you at your place for a drink or two if that's alright?" Erron asked.

"Yeah why not? It would be great to catch up with you afterall. I'll be at home so just knock four times so I can let you in. See ya Erron!"

Lilith responded before shutting off her com unit and turned her attention back to Samos who waited patiently till she was done with her call.

"I best be off. Thank you again for saving my hide. It was wonderful meeting you Lilith!" Samos exclaimed as he shook his new friends soft hand.

"Not a problem Samos! May the precursors bless you" she responded.

Roughly four hours later Lilith stared into the mirror of her bathroom after taking a hot shower. She inspected her face checking on her bruises before jumping at the sound of a voice.

 _"You better let me out...I'm tired of waiting..."_ The voice was her own but however the tone sounded demonic.

It was her Dark Self communicating with her in her head.

"Bad idea. I won't lose control. I can't..." she spoke out as if her dark self was beside her.

 _"That is precisely the point...you're holding yourself back after what happened. It's only a matter of time_... _we both know that..."_

I'll decide if and when I finally let myself go all out, In the meantime I suggest you wait just a little longer till then ok?"

" _Fine...just remember that you and I are the same and nothing can change that"_

I know" the pressure on her head faded, and Dark Lilith fell silent.

She took a deep breath before exiting the bathroom to change into her pajamas and soon after she headed to her kitchen, opening the fridge and grabbing a few bottles of beer for herself and for Erron when he arrives. Erron knocked on the apartment door four times which made Lilith move from the couch to unlock the door and open up to let her friend in.

"Long time no see...my dear lady" Erron quietly said as the girl hugged him tightly and planting a small kiss on his rough cheek.

"Been far too long Erron! Come in, make yourself at home. I already have ice cold beers waiting out just for us." she responded while playfully winking and leading Erron to the living room couch.

The young man grinned with delight as he sat down removing his shoes and placed his coat on the arm of the couch before popping open one of the beers, he took a small gulp of the beverage before putting it down on the coffee table.

"The apartment looks great Lilith. Everything simply looks fantastic!"

Erron spoke loudly before wiping his chin as a little dribble of beer slowly came out of his mouth.

"Yeah well I have you and Damas to thank for helping me decorate the place. I can finally call it home. Speaking of the good king, how is he?" Lilith asked while took a swig of her beer.

"He was a bit annoyed he couldn't come with me to see you due to the extra work Kleiver gave him. But nevertheless he'll be back tomorrow. Apparently he's got you a lovely present." Erron answered as he got himself comfy.

"That's so Damas. Always giving and never taking. He'd rather give up everything just so everyone else is happy. That's total king material right there!" Lilith said looking at Erron who chuckled at the remark.

"I guess so...But isn't a king one who conquers all, takes whatever he wants and crushes all who oppose him?"

"I believe a king should be one who protects, leads his people and should only fight if their wellbeing is threatened" Lilith explained with a slightly serious tone.

She sat back giving Erron some room so he could lay his head on the couch arm. He scoffed at the answer.

"I suppose so...Still as long as Damas is alive I'll happily put my life on the line for him. He is my best friend afterall."

"Same here Erron. He'd do the same for us. Ever since I met him he looks as if a massive weight just got lifted off of him" Lilith beamed at her friend who sighed happily.

"Being a descendant of the great Mar sure brought alot of pressure on Damas. Ever since he was born everybody just piled so much on responsibility on him. He's used to having people constantly on his back, but now he can finally show the people that he is a capeable leader. However I don't think Baron Praxis is too fond of him having rule of Haven and Spargus"

"I've only seen him once. His speech on war and dominance certainly ruffled alot of people's feathers. Didn't you have to be his bodyguard that day?"

Lilith asked as she finished her beer then sitting closer to Erron who nodded in response.

"Yeah. Veger said I just had to keep an eye on him so he didn't put others or himself in harms way. Much as I don't like him I do respect him as a soldier and a commander but I will not become someone like him. His ideals are that of a dictator's rather than a respected baron. I don't get how he managed to get married with those political views of his"

"There are some things that aren't worth questioning. But enough of about this crap. Let's have more beer!" the eco girl said as she brought more bottles into the living room.

Several hours have passed, Beer bottles covered the coffee table and Lilith and Erron were both exceedingly drunk. The young man explained to his friend about the time Damas and him stole Kleiver's car.

"And then after he found out about his car not only getting stolen but finding out it was me and Damas, he...he..." he couldn't finish his sentence without bursting into laughter.

"What...he did what? Come on Erron the suspense is killing me!" Lilith playfully punched his arm while hysterically laughing with him.

"He...chased us around the city wearing only a vest yelling like a mad man!! and everyone saw his you-know-what!!" Erron managed to finish his sentence.

He started to laugh uncontrollably while Lilith cried with laughter too.

"Guess that would've scarred you for life after seeing that!" she managed to say before falling off the couch and rolling on the floor with laughter.

"Oh my gosh are you ok-woah!"

Erron said as he attempted to help Lilith up only to trip and fall next to her who continued to laugh. He laughed as he struggled to get up from the soft floor, he soon gave up and just layed on the floor trying to calm himself. Within three minutes the duo managed to calm theirselves, they looked at each other smiling. Lilith snuggled herself into Errons chest while he wrapped his arm around her.

"It's good to see you again Erron. Glad I've met you" the girl whispered while looking at her friend who kissed her forehead in response.

"Same here Lilith...you've honestly made Damas and I alot happier. Most people tend to only hang out with us mainly due to our titles and sometimes to just get in our pants..."

"Well you're both highly attractive, Did either of you had a girlfriend or a few one night only moments?" Lilith asked looking up at her friend. He blew out a sigh and said

"Damas had one girl in his life, though sadly she had to leave him as she was moving to Kras city with her parents. They tried to have the long distance relationship but it didnt work out...He was pretty upset and so was she, but alas it was for the best. After that he didn't bother looking for anyone. Although he did have a friend who'd help him de-stress if you know what I mean and eventually they stopped as that girl met a guy who is now married to her with a kid."

"I can assume that Damas played it safe?" the eco girl asked.

"Oh yeah absolutel. He said he'd rather have a child with someone he truly loves and vice versa. Loyalty means everything to Damas"

Lilith sat up and moved herself back on the couch as well as Erron who continued explaining.

"As for me I've been in two relationships. One ended on a sour note while the other ended just fine. The first one I caught her in bed with another girl and so I just packed up and left the place. I was hurt at first but I accepted that some people are not worth the time."

"I don't get people who cheat on their partners...It's like it's never enough for some folks. Love is something to cherish. Not to throw away!"

Lilith replied unknowingly holding Errons hand who noticed but didn't say anything about it.

"What about you? Did you have anyone special?" The young man inquired smiling.

"Well...kind of...I met this guy who runs an Inn with his Aunt. It was after my mothers funeral and I headed there where me and mom would just sit, have hot choco and occasionally tend to the rooftop garden for him. He honestly has a heart of gold. Gave me a room for the night and I didn't know how repay him and he kept telling me I didn't need to because I saved his younger sister from a bad illness. Well he came in to check up on me and we just talked...then one thing slowly lead to another and we basically well...you know."

Lilith blushed as she remembered the night she shared with her friend Asher. A soft chuckle came from Erron.

"So practically a one night only? Did you ever fall for him?"

"That's the thing. Neither of us did. It was just our way of thanking each other I suppose. Before I left he told me to find someone who is just as good as him and I said the same, and he was very supportive and surprisingly so the rest of the people were as well. I cannot thank them enough for accepting me and their kindness will always be in my heart."

Erron shifted closer to Lilith. His arm wrapped around her as he laid his head on her shoulder.

"This is nice. Catching up with you has been really good for me." he whispered quietly as he slowly started to feel drowsy, his eyes almost struggling to keep awake.

A soft yawn came from Lilith which caused Erron to yawn in turn. She soon turned her head and planted a kiss on the top of his head before helping him lie down on the couch.

"It's good to see you again. You may as well sleep here. I'll just go grab a spare duvet for you." Lilith whispered to her friend who soon fell asleep in less than a minute.

After giving him the spare duvet, she tidied up the mess they both left, putting the beer bottles into trash bags before heading off into her own room. Within minutes Lilith was wrapped up in her bed. Her blue eyes slowly closing as she dozed off thinking about someone close to her.

" _Damas. Can't wait to see you..."_

Lilith woke up to find herself in her old home in Jenar City. She wore the same clothes from when she left the snow covered land. She went outside to see the city as its normal self but there was no citizens. Just an empty city with no life whatsoever.

"Where is everyone? Asher! Rhys!" Lilith shouted out, hoping for a response.

The girl soon found herself looking around for any signs of life but to no avail and it wasn't long till she stopped in front of the church. The place where Maia died trying to protect her daughter and where she was also buried. A sudden chill ran up Lilith's spine as she approached the door, suddenly her whole body stopped moving as if someone was restraining her. Struggling to break free of the strange hold. Her eyes met someone in a black cloak wearing clothing similar to her mothers.

"Mother?..." was all Lilith could ask.

The figure walked closer to her and soon pulled her hood down to reveal herself. Maia smiled at her daughter who returned the favour, only to have a claw impale her chest from behind. Lilith struggled as she watched Maia fall to the hard stone ground. Lilith soon looked at the person who was responsible for the sudden attack in complete shock. The figure was her dark self who acted in a feral manner. She leapt for Lilith who screamed before suddenly waking up yelling out for her mother back in her home within Haven City. She looked around her room as to make sure she wasn't dreaming. A sigh of relief came from Lilith as she felt a cold sweat, she went into the living room to see Erron fast asleep and smiled at her sleeping friend before deciding to step out into the balcony where she sat on a stool and drank in the cold fresh night air.

" _Another bad dream...am I going mad? or am I refusing to accept that I'll always have this power?"_ she thought to herself as she looked down at the quiet street below her.

Occasionally she'd see or hear guards chatting about how they miss seeing their famlies. Lilith knew all too well about missing someone. Several hours later Lilith got herself washed and changed before sitting back down watching the world slowly wake up to start their new day. The girl smiled as she realised her friend Damas was returning from Spargus with a gift just for her, With that on her mind she forgot about the bad dream and soon placed her beloved necklace around her neck feeling ready to take on whatever life throws at her.

 ** _End of Chapter 3_**


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter 4**

Erron woke up feeling his head throb in pain, his hangover felt like someone just drilled into his brain repeatedly.

"Note to self: Quit downing so many beers!" he grunted to himself before sitting up, holding his head as the pain persisted.

His eyes met a note that was left on the coffee table adressed to him and judging by the writing he strongly assumed that it was Lilith who left the note for him incase he didn't wake up early.

" _Off to meet Damas at the harbour, I didn't want to disturb your sleep because you looked like you were content. Just lock up and pass the key when you come see us. Will also be in the market place afterwards. See ya soon... Lilith_"

Erron smiled as he finished reading the note before getting up to have a quick shower and got himself dressed.

"Well. Better get going or they'll start to worry!" he said as he shoved his boots on and exiting the apartment and also locking up before proceeding to the market place where Lilith and Damas are currently at.

"So my King, how does it feel to now rule both Haven and Spargus?" Lilith asked while walking with Damas with their arms linked.

"Truth be told it's less paperwork and more hands on. Since I'm here I've got Kleiver to look after Spargus. I'm just glad I'm back so I can see you." Damas responded tiredly yawning.

"Guess Kleiver has been over working you my lord!" Lilith said giggling at her friend who looked as if he was ready to pass out and sleep.

He grunted in annoyance. "Just call me Damas. You and Erron are my best friends, I'm not exactly gonna forget about the people who helpped me through the whole process of becoming a king."

"Well I'm just glad you're taking it seriously. Tell me though Damas, what is Spargus actually like?" The dark eco channeler asked smiling at her best friend whose face lit up smiling before answering.

"It is a wonderful city, nice beaches, awesome cars, an arena and the people are just wonderful. The wastelander army are the most dedicated men and women I've ever encountered and I think Erron will fit in perfectly."

Lilith nodded and said "Erron was raised in Kras wasn't he?"

"Indeed. I met him in a bar called The Bloody Hook over a poker game, we kept playing till it was three in the morning and we were absolutely smashed. Had to get Kleiver to pick us up from the place and we've stuck together since. As for his fighting capabilities he is a deadly opponent and his strategic mind rivals Baron Praxis and those two have never got along due to both of their conflicting views."

Damas continued as they both walked towards the small cafe where Lilith and Samos hung out after saving the green sage from the metal heads.

"Praxis has always been one for arguing with Erron, I remember their first meeting ended in a brawl. Those two may deny it but they're similar in attitude. I'm just glad Erron has better ideals and views on how Haven should be run which is why I picked him to be my general."

Lilith sat down still listening to Damas, one of many things she always liked about her best friend was his loving and caring nature to all that were around him and his looks certainly gave off a powerful yet kind aura.

"You alright Lilith? You look a little flushed." Damas asked worringly about his friend who then snapped out of her little daydream.

"Sorry Damas, I was listening to you I swear. I just can't help but notice, well umm" she looked away blushing and Damas gentley moved his hand to hers which made her go even redder.

"Notice what exactly?" he asked quietly with his rough voice which made Lilith look at him in the eyes.

"Notice how much of a handsome and wonderful man you are..." she spoke softly looking at her friend as she moved closer to his face which in turn made him blush.

"You two have a funny idea of romantic!" Erron shouted as the duo quickly moved back from their close encounter.

"Ah Erron, glad you made it! How is your hangover?" Damas asked smiling as he stood up hugging his friend who returned the smile.

"Better now that my king is here! I've had worse. Remember that poker game in Kras?"

"Funny you mention that, we just discussed how you two met." Lilith stood up to hug her friend giggling.

A few hours later the trio walked along the harbour together simply enjoying each others company only to be confronted by a small group of rough looking men.

"Krew would like a word with your girl." one of the thugs said to the two men who shielded Lilith who felt her Other self ready to come out.

"Give us one good reason why we shouldn't kill you!" Erron asked squaring up to the bulky thug who stared back.

"Because we're giving you on our bosses word that it's merely a simple apology. Despite it taking over seven bloody months due to your friend covering her tracks too well."

Lilith took a deep breath and walked towards the thug before letting her eyes go pitch black and saying sternly "Pull any stunts and it won't end well for you or your buddies."

She turned to her two friends who looked back concerned but shifted her eyes back before they could see it.

"Just wait outside of the hip hog ok? If you hear screaming, don't worry because it won't be mine." she said with slight anger in her tone.

The duo nodded as they made their way towards the Hip Hog Heaven saloon. Erron and Damas stopped outside of the place while Lilith made her way in with the thugs following behind. All she could see was a large man sitting on a large couch who looked as if he was about to pass out with a woman using a large fan to cool him off.

"Ah Welcome my dear lady. Glad to meet the "Dark Angel" of Jenar at last!" Krew said with a menacing grin on his face.

"Cut the BS and tell me what is this about Krew! I suppose you've done your homework on me?" Lilith snapped at the large man who simply chuckled.

"Well now that Jenar is available to visit, it didn't take long to hear rumors about the mysterious Lilith Acheron who took down the cult that held Jenar in a chokehold. Rest assured the city is of no interest to me nor any other crime lords so you have my word eh?" Within a blink of an eye Lilith drew her blade out in anger and pointed it at Krews throat.

The gang members around her drew their guns out and aimed at her. "Do. Not. Call me by my last name, unless you want me to go dark and rip your parasitic heart out!" Lilith angrily threatened the glutton who wasn't at all phased by the girls outburst.

"Very well. I apologise for that, I also apologise for my two men who attempted to harm you. The amythest you gave us has certainly given us a fantastic cash boost, though not an ancient artefact I'm pleased regardless."

Lilith sheathed her sword and backed off as Krew signalled his men to stand down.

"You're not lying when you say you don't have any interest in Jenar. Good thing I know when people lie to me."

She said as she turned around while Krew nodded and responded in kind.

"There's no point in lying to a sage. Especially one with Dark Eco flowing in their veins. My men won't bother you or your king anymore..." He coughed as he finished his sentence.

Lilith nodded back in silence before leaving the saloon.

"Come...Krew won't be a problem for us now." Lilith spoke to her two friends who hugged her, both of them relieved to see her in one piece.

"Guess you must've scared him then. I didn't hear any screaming or gun fire. A Shame you didn't kill him though." Erron said as he and Damas both walked with her.

"Trust me if I wanted him dead he would've been by now. If it's ok with you guys I'm gonna head to the forest, need to cool off." Lilith spoke feeling agitated.

"Call us if you need anything Lilith. I'll be at the stadium checking out this weeks racing event." Erron explained as he gave Lilith her the key to her apartment before walking away.

Before Damas also left he kissed Lilith on her forehead and quietly said to her smiling. "I'll be in the market place. That cafe actually has some good cakes. Take it easy alright?"

The eco girl nodded in silence as he walked off with his staff in hand.

As the sun slowly started to descend, Lilith meditated in her Dark form in Haven Forest. the anger she felt earlier lingered as she channeled the dark eco around her body. Her other self whispered

" _Have you accepted who you are now?_ "

"We're the same person if that is what you're thinking." she responded in her head.

" _That's good...but I meant in accepting that you are the daughter of Maia Acheron, a once evil Dark Eco sage who has lived for more than five hundred years_."

"You're lucky that you're not someone else that said that otherwise I would've killed them. But yes I'm slowly accepting that my mother was once evil, I have to remember that it was her brother Gol who influenced her to do those unspeakable things. I also remember that another channeler fought back and defeated them both which in turn saved the world."

" _Yet Mother survived and was blessed with the light. To give her a second chance of living and redeem herself and she did just that. It wasn't till after five hundred years she would be reborn and then meet Father_."

As the conversation in Lilith's head continued, Damas sat down eating a small cake in the cafe that his female companion was so fond of. A male waiter approached the young king and bowed smiling.

"Is everything to your liking your majesty?" he asked.

Damas held his hand up smiling back and answered in delight.

"No need for bowing my good man, everything here is absolutely wonderful! I can now see why it was recommended to me."

"Thank you for your kind words King Damas. It's not often we get to serve a leader of Haven." The waiter replied as he tidied up the table.

The King stood up and paid the bill whilst leaving a large tip for the staff who smiled wildly as their customer waved farewell.

The owner of the cafe mumbled to himself. "Mar would be proud of this kid."

Back in the forest Lilith was still in her dark form meditating whilst in conversation with her other self.

" _So...you and Damas_."

"What? We're just good friends!"

" _Oh please you were totally gonna kiss. Erron caught you two in the act so don't even deny it, a lurker could've figured it out that you "like" him_."

"Well...I...uh...Dammit did you have to say it?"

" _Hey we were both thinking it. I just happened to bring it up!_ "

"Oh alright I "like" him. Happy now?" Her dark self giggled in her head and faded away. Lilith soon snapped out of her meditation and changed back to normal.

She made her way to the exit when suddenly she bumped into Damas who happened to come see her.

"You should look where you're going Miss, it's dangerous to go out alone" The King playfully berated her as she got herself to stand back up.

"Says the hunk who should've said something before I walked right into him!" She responded trying to sound annoyed but ended up laughing.

Damas joined in as they both walked out of the forest and into the busy city. As night fell the duo made their way back to Lilith's apartment.

"Thanks for walking me home Damas. It's been a funny sort of day hasn't it?" She asked as they both made their up to the apartment.

"Yeah well we have Erron hungover, you scaring a crime lord who seems to be barely standing these days and we have us coming back here after having dinner at that diner nearest the nightclubs. Yeah I'd say it was funny to a point" he responded chuckling as they approached the door to Lilith's home.

"Care for a coffee Damas? It's not too late." she asked quietly as she looked into the young king's eyes who suddenly slapped the side of his head gentley.

"Oh crap I almost forgot! Here is a little present from me to you, I hope you like it."

He handed over a beautiful silver bracelet fitted with an emerald in the shape of a star. A gasp came from Lilith as she gentley took the bracelet and placed it on her wrist which fitted perfectly.

"I love it! Thank you Damas. How can I make it up to you?" she asked beaming at the young king who slowly embraced her.

"You're in my life Lilith. That's all I ever need." He softly spoke looking into her blue eyes before moving closer to her face.

"You truly are an amazing lady Ms Lilith..." Damas whispered quietly as he cupped her face.

Lilith held his hand and suddenly pulled him closer into a passionate kiss which made their hearts both accelerate as they moved into the apartment and locking door before Damas carried Lilith to her bedroom.

The night seemed to go on and on as Damas and Lilith constantly made love to each other, their bodies completely drenched in sweat after they both finished. Damas rolled off of Lilith, both of them still breathing heavily.

"Lilith...you are amazing..." he spoke but almost out of breath before Lilith cuddled into him as he wrapped his arm around her.

"So are you Damas, but I must ask. Do you like me?" she asked looking up at the young king who smiled back at her.

"Yes. I do. I haven't felt like this with someone for a very long time. Lilith...will you...be my girlfriend?" Lilith smiled and kissed him deeply while stroking his face and whispered softly.

"Only if you be my boyfriend Damas. Just promise me that no matter what we'll stick together."

"We will be together, in life and in death. I will be your sword and shield Lilith, uh after all the time we've known each other I don't even know your last name." Damas chuckled nervously as Lilith sat up taking a deep breath and replied giggling.

"Acheron is my last name. At first I wanted to forget who I was when I left Jenar but during my stay here I realised I couldn't just forget about the people who supported me, my own Mother would've slapped me silly and lecture me about being grateful." Damas chuckled whilst stroking Lilith's hair.

"Well she'd be proud of you that you've got yourself back on your feet. I know I am..."

"Thank you...From here on out Damas Mar, I will be your "Dark Angel" I'll protect you and I will proudly fight with you in the battles and trials to come"

Lilith climbed on top of Damas who looked a little surprised at her eagerness. "You really wanna go another round Lilith? I thought I had more endurance but it seems I've met my match."

The eco channeler giggled as she lowered herself onto him while kissing him passionatly and thus another round began.

An hour later they both were cuddled into each other. Lilith slept comfortably for the first time in months while Damas planted a kiss and whispered into her ear.

"Sweet dreams my dear Lilith" he soon fell into a deep slumber with a big smile on his face.

 ** _End of Chapter 4_**


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter 5**

Erron sat alone in the archives in the palace of Haven city, he enjoyed the smell of the old books as he opened them and studied the texts within the aged pages. Soon enough the silence was broken by a cough from Praxis who wondered in spotting Erron and approached him before opening his mouth.

"Always deep in your books Erron, I'm starting to think you'd rather spend more time in here than out in that wasteland with Damas."

"I simply make good use of these books way more than you do Praxis. What do you want?" Erron asked as he flicked through the pages of the book standing up.

The Baron simply chuckled as he leaned on the small table closest to him and said "I merely wonder why serve him? Why serve a man who would rather waste his time with some harlot of low birth than go out taking whatever he so pleases like a REAL king?"

Within seconds Erron threw the book down and grabbed Praxis by the throat, drawing a small dagger out of his belt and holding it under his neck.

"Don't you DARE talk about Damas like that! and you dare talk of Lilith in such a disgusting manner?! I'll kill you for that!!" the young general yelled in rage while tightening his grip on the baron.

"Go ahead Erron, kill me. See what happens." Praxis grunted out as he could hardly breathe.

Erron reluctantly let go of him and sheathed his weapon and lowering his voice. "Trust me, you'll thank me for not doing so. Because I'd inflict so much pain on you that you couldn't even scream in agony. Damas is my king and I serve him proudly!"

Praxis got back up rubbing his throat and let out a snarl. "You keep telling yourself that Erron, how long will it be till you get sick of being his lapdog? Face it, you and I aren't so different. We both want power but the only difference is you're too cowardly to stand up and take what you really want."

Erron glared at the baron before walking away whispering to himself. "Maybe I am."

Meanwhile inside Lilith's apartment. Damas and his new girlfriend happily just spent the morning talking to each other.

"What are you thinking about my dear Lilith?" Damas asked as he wrapped his arms around the dark eco girls waist.

"Just how very lucky I am to have met such a wonderful man. Seriously you leave me speechless sometimes with your handsome looks, your kind and caring heart and how accepting you are of people." She gushed about the king who smiled wildly at her before giving her a soft kiss on her lips.

"You give me too much credit Sweetheart. Then again it's nice to hear that from someone else other than Erron." Damas chuckled whilst massaging Lilith's shoulders.

A loud buzz from Damas's com unit interuppted the duos conversation. Erron's face popped up with an angry look on his face.

"Damas I need to talk to you one on one, it is urgent. Could you meet me at the training grounds?" The general asked with a hint of aggression in his voice.

Damas stood up as he looked into the com unit and said "What has Praxis said this time? I know that look on your face brother..."

"Just get your ass over here will ya?" Erron snapped in anger which made Lilith jump a little.

Concerned what may transpire, young Damas got his boots on while his girlfriend looked at him worried.

"I'm coming with you Damas. Something isn't right, and I hate it when I sense trouble."

"If you must my dear then you watch from a spot where he can't see you. Erron sounds pissed and I don't want him to take it out on you." The king replied as he grabbed his staff.

Lilith shook her head. "I've handled much worse Damas..."

They soon both exited the apartment and made their way to the palace training grounds where Erron waited with his anger boiling up with each passing minute.

Lilith hid behind a large training dummy as she watched Damas approach an extremely agitated Erron with his hands clenched into fists.

"Ok Erron, I'm here so what is it?" Damas demanded while marching towards his angered friend.

"Praxis said you would rather spend time with Lilith than taking whatever you want like a real king should..." Erron spat out.

"You dragged me out just to hear that? How many times have I told you not to listen to his views? Can't you just realise that he's merely wanting you to react, wait, you didn't?" Damas said before being cut off.

"Of course not!! Had I wanted to kill him I would've done it ages ago, and stop treating me like I'm out of control Damas!"

"Your temper Erron gets the best of you. Recklessness doesn't compensate for maturity!" Damas slammed his staff down causing a loud echo which resonated in the training grounds.

Within a blink of an eye, Erron charged for his friend and landed a punch on the kings face. Damas barely flinched, he soon retaliated by grabbing Errons arm and throwing him over his shoulder, the general grunted in pain as he felt his back hit the solid ground. He quickly jumped back up and tried to bombard Damas with punches and kicks only for them to be blocked each time which only enraged him further.

"Always thinking you know best. Always about leading and protecting! Why don't you start taking whatever you want for a damn change!!" Erron roared as he landed a fierce kick to the kings stomach which stunned him.

He then threw Damas down who wasn't able to counter the brutal punches that followed shortly. Lilith stood in horror as she watched her boyfriend being punched almost endlessly, and with great speed she darted over to the duo and tried pulling Erron off yelling at him.

"Erron stop!! Please calm down!" She soon was met by a backhanded punch which caused her nose to bleed.

Without warning she suddenly transformed into her dark form and grabbed the generals shoulder and pulled him off of Damas before grabbing him by the throat and throwing him into the closest wall. Dark Lilith hissed at Erron who recovered quickly whilst staring into the dark eco girl's black eyes.

"I told you to stop!" she shouted snarling at him before beginning to fight while Damas got himself up wiping blood off of his mouth.

All he could do was watch as Lilith and Erron traded blows, the dark eco girl gained the upper hand due to her speed and agility which young Erron couldn't keep up with despite landing several hits that hardly seemed to have an effect on her.

" _Something tells me she's holding back here. She's pulling her punches and seems intent on tiring Erron out. Now that's clever!"_ Damas thought as he smiled at the duo's brawl.

Lilith ran straight for Erron and leapt up before landing a spinning kick on Errons face which in turn made him hit the ground face down.

The palace training ground fell silent, Dark Lilith emerged victorious. Erron managed to sit himself up despite the pain running over his body.

Damas walked over to him and reached his hand out and quietly said "You cooled off now buddy?"

A small smile formed on Errons face but soon turned to a frown as he looked down in shame.

"I'm sorry Damas...I know you're right in what you are saying, I just lost myself. Forgive me for lashing out." Erron quietly said as Lilith approached still in her dark form.

She raised her hand as if to slap the general but instead placed it on Erron's shoulder and said "You had us worried. Next time you tell us what is going on Erron. We're your friends remember?"

The general nodded as Lilith changed back. Amazed by the girls abilities Damas hugged her close smiling.

"I'm just glad you're ok Lilith. So was that your "other self" that broke out?" The king asked, inspecting her face checking for cuts and bruises.

"Yeah, I haven't changed like that for a while so it sometimes tires me out. I'm sorry if I said anything that may have angered you Erron."

Erron shook his head smiling. "Don't be silly. I should be the one apologising for hitting you. Though you certainly know how to hit a guy where it hurts-ow my hand." The trio laughed as they brought themselves in for a group hug.

Roughly eight hours later, the trio were having hot chocolate at Lilith's apartment. Though their fight gave them several bruises and cuts, Lilith healed almost instantly due to her dark eco powers and it didn't go unnoticed.

"Way to make us jealous, wish I had some of that dark eco power!" Erron cheerfully exclaimed as he sipped on hot choco.

Lilith sighed and said "Trust me. It's something that very few can manage and it can hurt real bad. Even kill you if it lingers in your body or a high dosage of the stuff."

"So channelers and sages can handle it?" Damas asked raising an eyebrow.

"Mainly only dark eco sages can harness and control it. They're not rare persay but people hardly see them so now they're almost a myth as the vast majority of people say dark eco can't be controlled at all, but you now know it's no myth as I've shown you what I can do with it." The dark eco girl finished talking and yawned before laying her head on Damas's knees almost ready to just fall asleep.

As she felt Damas stroke her hair with his rough but gentle hands, Erron quietly spoke "So you two are a couple now? Gotta say I'm very happy for you both."

"Thank you Erron. We weren't too sure how'd you react." Damas replied smiling back.

"I'm actually over the moon now that you've got someone and it just so happens to be our best friend." Erron said as he saw Lilith drift off into a comfortable sleep.

"So about Praxis, are you two gonna make up or what?" the king asked smirking.

"Not a damn chance brother. The way he spoke to me sounded like he wondered if I would betray you." the general anwsered sounding saddened by what the baron said.

"Erron...we've known each other for five years, we've fought some difficult battles in our time and not once have you considered leaving me or even betray. It's not who you are." Damas spoke in a stern yet caring manner.

He felt his eyes starting to drop as Erron chuckled quietly and gave a soft smile. "You truly are a kind king. Hearing you say that just gives me more hope. I now understand why you're the man for the job, heck I think Mar would be very proud to have a worthy descendant such as you! Thank you my friend."

Erron beamed at Damas who nodded in delight and quickly adjusted himself lying down and carefully moving Lilith on top of him as he got himself cosied up on the couch.

"Let us rest now, remember you've got to be the spokesman for the zoomer race tomorrow afternoon." Damas whispered as he pulled a small duvet over him and his lover.

Erron nodded and laid himself on the soft carpet while grabbing a spare duvet and wrapped himself up smiling before slowly falling asleep.

The next week came in fast, Lilith and Damas took the time to properly get to know each other by taking a trip to Spargus for a few nights while Erron focused on the races at the stadium where he'd occasionally do practice runs with the contestants whilst ensuring their zoomers are well looked after. In Spargus City, Lilith found herself enjoying the view of the busy looking city from the balcony of Damas's bedroom within the palace. She felt her boyfriends arms snake around her waist and soon he started kissing her neck softly.

"So what do you think of my home Sweetheart?" Damas asked as he held Lilith close.

"It's wonderful here Damas! Everyone is so friendly and I'm amazed by the cars you have in that garage too. You think maybe we can drive out to that temple outside of the city?" Lilith turned around wrapping her arms around the kings neck.

"Maybe if you are a good girl" Damas said pulling her in to kiss her which soon lead the duo into a very intimate encounter.

Several hours later the couple sat together in the dining area of the palace with Kleiver joining them as he has only heard of Lilith but never met the girl until now.

"You must be the mysterious Lilith that Damas has gushed about so much, he never told me how extremely beautiful you are however. If I wasn't in my late thirties I'd say you would have some competition my boy!" Kleiver playfully teased Damas who rolled his eyes chuckling.

"Too bad this wonderful lady is taken" he held Lilith's hand who giggled at the two men's banter.

"So I heard Erron has been a little punk lately? Let me guess, Praxis stirred him up again?" The mentor asked the young king who responded with a quiet chuckle.

"Yeah well that's Praxis for you, only it ended in a fight with me instead of him. Good thing Lilith knocked some sense into him before it escalated."

"To be fair he was asking to get his ass kicked. So I answered." Lilith said whilst eating her meal. Kleiver chuckled in approval of the girls answer before hearing one of the guardsmen call out to him.

"Oi Kleiver! I need a hand with this bag of old precursor artefacts! They're heavier than you!"

Damas and Lilith had to contain their laughter as Kleiver shot up and went off to assist the guardsman but not before swatting the back of his head.

"Listen ere you little poppy! Call me fat again and I'll have you do heavy lifting all week! Now let's get on with it"

Damas waved to Kleiver as he left with the scolded soldier and turned back to Lilith who smiled at him brightly.

"Damas. Can I tell you something?" she asked the king who held both of her hands.

"You can tell me anything, or ask me anything my lady."

The dark eco girl leaned in closer and whispered "I love you Damas Mar. The time I have spent with you has made me realise what I really want, you've given me something I thought I could never hope to have. I didn't think I would ever fall for someone until you came into my life. I know it's so quick but I can no longer hide my feelings for you!"

Her eyes started to water only for Damas to wipe them away while smiling back.

"When we met I felt something, like a spark of some kind. At first I just passed it off but over time I came to realise that something in me changed. My heart started going nuts whenever you were around and everytime you left I suddenly felt kinda sad and for months I thought I was losing it until I got back to Haven to see you. When we spent that night together I just felt overwhelmed with joy and then after the fight with Erron, I finally realised that I have fallen for the most amazing girl in the world, hell the whole damn universe. I'm glad you've came into my life and so I will say this and will keep saying this till I'm blue in the face! I love you Lilith Acheron!"

Damas finished before being embraced by Lilith who cried tears of joy.

"I didn't think I'd be so overwhelmed with emotion here." Lilith said while Damas chuckled kissing her forehead.

The duo laid their foreheads on each other. Their lives would soon change into something that neither would forget.

 ** _Two Years Later..._**

Lilith Acheron, Damas Mar and Erron Shinji were in the midst of battle in the wasteland against a large battalion of warriors simply known as the Marauders, a group of men and women who were former citizens of Haven and Spargus who commited many crimes against the cities and were exiled to the wastelands. This rogue faction fancied themselves as true warriors despite they had no leader which left them disorganized even though they took a fortress and considered it their home.

"General Erron! We have the upper hand, what is our next move?" Lieutenant Lilith asked before finishing off an enemy by stabbing them in the chest.

"Keep the pressure on them! The treasure belongs to us. They'll be running off back to their puny fort in no time!" Erron shouted whilst dodging gunfire and throwing daggers back at the rogues.

King Damas drove a sandshark with Kleiver driving a wastelander tank, their combined fire power wiped out several enemy vehicles and any foot soldiers who happened to be in their way. Another five to ten minutes later the Marauders were defeated, and any remaining soldiers either ran off or surrendered to the wastelanders who roared together in victory.

"Now let's see what is in this precious cargo of theirs." King Damas opened the Marauder caravan and gasped in awe at the piles and piles of treasure which seemed to shine brightly almost blinding him.

"Well my fellow wastelanders we have hit the jackpot! Let us take this home and tonight we will feast!!" the King shouted as his legion of warriors celebrated their victory.

Erron hugged his best friend and Lilith embraced her lover tightly before kissing him who gleefully returned the favour.

The celebration in Spargus City was in full swing. Every man, woman and child were all invited and together they shared an amazing feast as if they were one gigantic family. Erron and Kleiver were already drunk and began to sing with many other soldiers joining in. Damas on the other hand lead Lilith to the beach while the party continued, he brought her to watch the sunset while everyone else enjoyed themselves.

"Don't get any funny ideas Damas Mar! I'd rather not get sand in places I don't want it to be in" Lilith said giggling away.

Damas chuckled at the lady's comment before bringing her close and kissing her passionately.

"Sex on the beach ain't exactly my idea of fun Lilith" the king said as they both began to laugh. He pulled away from Lilith who frowned at him. "What is it my dear?" she asked.

"Lilith. What I'm about to do is something I thought I'd be too scared to do. But now I see it's something I will regret if I don't do it now" Damas knelt down on one knee before pulling out a small box and continued.

"Lilith, my love for you is eternal. I will never stop, even if I die I will still love you no matter what." He opened the box and pulled out a beautiful diamond ring with sapphires fitted into it.

"As king I will ask you this. Will you be my queen, Lilith Acheron?" Lilith stood before him smiling in silence, her eyes watering yet filled with joy.

"My love for you Damas Mar is eternal. Of course I will be by your side as your Queen! So yes I will." she said before bursting into tears whilst embracing Damas tightly who nearly lost balance.

He soon took her hand and placed the ring on her finger. Within seconds he stood up and laid a deep, passionate kiss while hugging her tightly.

 ** _Within the years that pass, King Damas Mar and Queen Lilith Mar ruled Spargus happily. Their bond growing ever stronger, Erron Shinji happily approved of the Kings marriage and continued serving under him as General._**

 ** _Baron Praxis and Count Veger sent gifts to the now happy couple but sooner or later they will both become distant from the king and queen for reasons that is unknown which will only be revealed in time._**

 ** _End of Chapter_** ** _5_**


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

 ** _Nine years have passed since Damas and Lilith Mar were married in Spargus City, together as king and queen they have constantly worked together to ensure their people were living happy lives whilst their trusted general Erron Shinji trained their army day and night._**

 ** _Despite being a powerful force, they were not sent to conquer other cities by order of King Damas and that their purpose is to protect Spargus at all costs whilst being allies to cities such as Haven. Though Erron deemed the well trained army a waste of hard work, he followed his best friend's wish._**

General Erron sat in the conference room within the palace alone, studying the gigantic map of Haven city whilst talking to himself.

"Mar may have founded Haven. By right the king should have it, yet he's entrusted it to a Baron who seems more interested in military might than the people's well being. I somewhat envy him. . ."

"You know talking to yourself is a sign of madness Erron." Kleiver made his presence known as he walked in.

"Or in this case Kleiver a sign that I'm also a genius who happens to be your general. . ." Erron said as he rolled the map of Haven City and placed it in the piles of scrolls on the conference table.

The older man chuckled as he sat opposite the young general who looked rather unamused by his presence.

"You maybe my general but I'm your mentor, the man who took you in when no one else did, the man who taught you all the skills you know now! I hope you haven't forgotten who got you into this position." Kleiver sternly said as he looked into Erron's cold yellow eyes.

The general blew out a hot breath and stood up almost ready to raise his voice but he kept his composure. "I'll never forget. Damas was the one who gave me a chance at life. You taught me many things Kleiver and I respect you for that but do not think I will let you tell me what I should and shouldn't do."

"All I'm saying boy is if you plan on making an enemy out of Praxis, Damas won't let you. Praxis may be an arsehole but the king considers him an ally." Kleiver responded with a sharp tone.

His glare only expressing his anger further at Erron who only scoffed back and walked out of the room before muttering to himself.

"I don't consider him mine. . ."

Queen Lilith and King Damas were both enjoying walking along the beach outside of the palace. They both pushed a small buggy which contained their four month old baby boy who slept peacefully as they walked.

"He's so like you Lilith." Damas said quietly pointing to the child's head with thick greenish blonde hair sprouting out.

"He has your ears and nose as well Damas. Don't forget he has my eyes too" Lilith said as they both smiled at their offspring.

"You haven't changed a bit cherry!" A young man said approaching the couple.

"Well I'll be damned, Sig!"

The king approached his friend who he's known since they were kids hugging each other laughing whilst Lilith smiled at them before checking on her child.

"Been too long old friend, and who is this beautiful lady?" Sig asked as he took the queens hand kissing it.

"I am Lilith. Damas has told me all about the great captain Sig, though he never told me how devilishly handsome he was." The queen playfully said and soon the two men laughed when a baby's cry catches their attention.

Lilith picked her child up and checked him over, her nose twitching at an all too familiar smell.

"Oh dear, looks like Mar here has done another Krew dump." She said which made Damas and Sig burst into laughter.

"Well that's a new name for it eh Sig?"

"Oh god don't remind me, remember whose ocassionally spying on that floating tub of lard!"

The conversation between Damas and Sig continued as Lilith laid out a towel for baby Mar who eventually calmed down once he was cleaned up and given a fresh diaper.

"There now, all better my little Mar." she whispered to her child who looked back at her with his bright blue eyes smiling.

"Hi there little guy. My god the resembalance is uncanny." Sig quietly said as he looked down at the child who giggled at the captain.

"He likes you Sig" Damas said before picking his son up holding him gentley.

"What is the little cherry's name?" Sig asked as he laid down on the soft sand.

Damas sat next to Lilith who cuddled into him while rubbing her childs back and he said, "Mar, but uh well me and my wife here have struggled for a first name since we found out she was pregnant. We've debated whether he even has a first name as calling him Mar Mar sounds silly."

"I've settled for Jak, but Damas thinks it's too simple. Personally I think it suits him fine but Mr King Mar here can't make up his damn mind." Lilith said playfully punching her husband's shoulder.

"Well whatever you pick he'll be a fine Mar either way, and how is Erron by the way? Haven't seen him for a few years since he got appointed General." Sig asked which made the couple frown a little.

"He hasn't been himself lately. He doesn't approve of the fact that I do not wish to use our army to take Haven nor any other city but I keep telling him it's better to have allies rather than make enemies. Besides the Marauders and Metal Heads are a priority." Damas explained whilst passing Mar over to Lilith who brought out a milk bottle for him to feed.

"I thought he would understand because you're his best friend, still the same stubborn Erron. You want me to talk some sense into him?" Sig asked standing back up to stretch.

"You can try. Maybe he'll listen to someone that isn't me, Lilith or even Kleiver for that matter. But anyway it is wonderful to see you again Sig. I'm glad you could meet my son and my lovely wife." Damas said shaking his friend's hand and Lilith looked up smiling.

"It's an honor to meet you Sig! Do stay this time around will ya?"

"Oh I plan to Lilith!" Sig responded as he walked away waving farewell to the couple and their child.

An hour later Erron stood inside the empty arena, staring at the bloodied ground he walked on. His mind constantly in deep thought.

" _Why am I questioning my own king's order? Why train an army when we aren't going to show their full strength against a real army?_ "

His concentration would soon be broken by a familar loud voice. "I figured I'd find you here Erron, you did always prefered a good old fashioned showdown."

"Long time no see Sig, I assume you've just returned from your little game of espionage with Krew?" The general turned around and shook the captains hand grinning.

"The less said about that floating fat ass the better." Sig cheerfully said as the duo both slowly walked out of the arena and into the city.

"Damas tells me you've not been too happy with his choices lately. Care to enlighten me?" The young captain asked giving a sideways glance at Erron who grunted.

"What is the bloody point of having a highly well trained army when we won't even invade or even fight a massive dangerous battalion? Marauders and Metal Heads are no where near as sastifying as taking on another army where you can humiliate them and show them who the real ruler is!"

"Erron. Damas made you a general because of your skills as a tactician! It should be considered one of the highest honors you can ever receive and yet you complain about not taking a city that is actually an ally? You know it doesn't work like that." Sig explained to Erron who seemed more annoyed at the captains words rather than heed the advice.

"I know. . .I know. . .I just wish Damas could listen to the fact that we can't always be allies with everyone, especially with someone like Praxis." The general said trying to contain the rage in his voice, his fists readying for a fight.

Sig could tell he was pissed and decided not to talk about the subject and moved onto another. "Let's move on to something more positive eh friend? Damas has certainly married a lovely looking lady."

"Yes Queen Lilith is a sight to behold. I'd watch out however she is indeed more than a pretty face. One time I had a fight with her and she wiped me out within minutes. She's a powerful sage that is for sure."

Sig looked at the general in surprise as he explained to him about Lilith's past, about her being a Dark Eco Sage to be more precise.

As the sun began to set, Erron, Damas, Lilith, and Sig sat together having dinner together whilst baby Mar was looked after by handmaidens.

"I must ask you something Lilith. Did you threaten Krew at sword point despite being surrounded by gunmen?" Sig asked as he ate his meal.

She giggled at the question and said "Well I could've just went dark and dealt with them then and there, but what is the point of killing someone who wouldn't even put up a decent fight?"

"I remember as Damas and I waited for her, we were crapping ourselves in case something happened to her. Only to have her come out safe and sound. She's got a way with words it seems." Erron gushed about the queen who returned a warm smile.

"Indeed. Nothing gets by Lilith, she's no ordinary warrior. Her scientific mind has been beneficial for hospitals not just here but also in Jenar, Haven, and even Kras city for that matter!" Damas wildly talked holding his lovers hand.

Erron smiled at the couple. Deep down he always approved of the duo despite when he had feelings for her when they were much younger. The night sky fell soon after. The general of Spargus stared into the stars in deep thought on the balcony of his quarters. He felt the cold wind pass him by, His body shivered uncontrollably and with a sudden burst of anger he slammed his fist down cursing himself.

" _What must I do? Must I prove to the precursors that I am worthy as an heir to the throne?_ " Errons mind flashed through all the memories he shared with Damas, Lilith, and all of those who were in his life. Was he going mad? or was he simply confused that he didn't know how to deal with it. A loud knock on his door soon snapped him out of his conflicted head followed by a soft voice.

"Erron. . .it's Lilith, May I come in?" Lilith asked as the general sat down on his bed before being called in.

"Your highness, how may I be of assistance?" he asked bowing.

"Erron we've been close friends for a very long time. You don't have to call me by my title or status."

"Have we really been close friends Lilith? Was it all a facade just so you can have Damas to yourself? Controlling every single decision he made? Hell you even have his child so it must be your way of wrapping him around your finger." Erron snapped at the queen who stood before him shocked and angered.

She suddenly raised her hand and slapped the general across his face and said in a sharp tone, "Don't you dare say such disgusting things general! First of all I have never controlled Damas in any shape or form, also my friendship with you was no facade! You've listened to Praxis a bit too much if you ask me."

"Do not lie to me Lilith! You planned this since you laid eyes on him, biding your time so you can manipulate him to not declare war on our enemies who claim to be our allies!"

Suddenly Lilith changed into her dark form and grabbed Erron, pinning him against the wall in anger and shouting in defiance.

"How dare you!? He is meant to be your best friend Erron! Why all the false allegations? Why try guilt tripping me for something that I have never even done?"

"Because you're too soft. . . What happend to the Lilith that I knew? Did love just change your perspective or was that your plan from the start?"

Dark Lilith released her grip on Erron who rubbed his throat. He stood up and stormed out of the building but not before saying one last thing to Lilith who shifted back staring at him in dissapointment.

"You should've stayed in Jenar. . ."

 **Five Months Later. . .**

As the months flew by Erron became less involved with the king and queen, his mind in an never ending fight between forgetting about usurping Damas and Lilith and beg for their forgivness or just acting out by himself without the duo's knowledge. The night sky became heavily clouded as Erron got into one of the wastelander vehicles, but before he drove off he was stopped by Kleiver who seemed confused at the general's actions.

"Where do you think you are going at a time like this Erron?" He asked.

The general sighed deeply and decided to say, "I'm going out for a drive. I need to clear my head alright Kleiver? I'm sure you'd understand."

Although Kleiver sensed something wasn't right, he shrugged it off and said, "Just be careful out there yeah? You may be a general but you're still my kid if you know what I mean."

Erron gave a warm smile and quietly said "Yeah I know. Thanks."

As he drove off into the dark wasteland, rain began to pour heavily with thunder and lightening not far behind.

Erron drove throughout the dark land with his car lights guiding him, he soon pulled the brakes and jumped out of the car as he noticed lights within the distance. With his binoculars he discovered a small village, it looked like some sort of festival was taking place. Men, women, and children danced around a fire with music playing in the background. Compelled to join in he jumped back into the car and drove to a spot where other vehicles were parked.

As he walked into the village he was greeted by an old man. "Welcome to our village traveller! And welcome to the festival of Mar."

Erron at first rolled his eyes at the thought of the legend only to feign a smile to be polite and said, "What a lively little place you have here, I trust you have people to protect you right?"

The old man chuckled at the question. "In this village my dear boy we protect each other. We are all warriors here!"

The general nodded as he wandered into the centre of the village, the rich smell of food and drink filled his nose with amazing force. All of the anger within him seem to have been a foreign memory as he enjoyed the company and sung and danced with the people. A few hours after the festival, the village fell silent. Not a single person was walking around except for Erron, who walked back to his vehicle surprisingly sober. Before he was about to enter the car he noticed another vehicle hidden in a large cover of some kind. Curiosity got the better of him as he held onto the cover, swiftly removing it with ease, his discovery soon would turn for the worse. It was a Krimson Guards Hellcat which looked heavily damaged. Erron's rage slowly returned as he realised that the villagers were looking after at least one KG soldier from Haven city.

" _Those filthy traitors. . ._ " He thought before jumping into his vehicle and drove up a hill that looked over the village.

Without hesitation he pushed one of the buttons which launched a massive barrage of missles which soon ignited the entire settlement into blazing inferno Erron watched as villagers scrambled, many engulfed in flames. Some tried to escape only for Erron to pick them off one by one. He approached the old man he met earlier who was out of breath trying his best to put out the fires that spreaded throughout, stabbing the elder in the chest with a sadistic smile on his face. The general suddenly bursted into laughter as he watched the many men, women, and children die from the inferno which consumed them within minutes.

" _Haven will be next, but first I will convince Damas to join me in new conquest, and if he doesn't I will end him. I will take the throne for myself, I'll get rid of Lilith and her parasitic child!_ "

"I AM THE TRUE KING!!!"

Erron roared and laughed as he soon made his way back home where he would slowly bide his time and wait for a chance to unleash his army on to Haven and force Praxis to surrender his vast army to him.

 **Two days later. . .**

Kleiver and Lilith were doing a test drive outside of Spargus City while Damas stayed behind looking after baby Mar with Sig helping him out.

"Jeez Lilith, you trying to give me a bleeding heart attack!?" Lilith laughed as she sped through the dessert with ease and jumping off ramps despite Kleiver's protests.

"Well you did say go full throttle!" She shouted back at her comrade before they both began to laugh.

Without warning the queen stopped, she removed her goggles and sniffed the air only to feel nauseous.

"You smell that Kleiver? It's like something burning mixed with rotting flesh." She said before pulling up her scarf to prevent the smell from overwhelming her.

"I smell it alright. It's coming from the north, shall we have a look?" Kleiver asked as he prepared his rifle.

The queen nodded in response and drove up north to a hill, their eyes meeting a ruined village, smoke still burning and littered with burnt corpses.

"My god. What the hell happened here?" Lilith asked.

Kleiver shook his head not knowing what went on before the queen quickly rushed down to look for any survivors with him following shortly. As they both investigated the burned down village they were overwhelmed by the sickening smell of the burnt dead, Lilith knelt down inspecting one of the bodies, her eyes locking on to the large slash on the corpse's chest area.

"These were no Marauders, these were just civilians. What kind of sick monster burns and tortures innocent people!?" She asked as she analysed the body.

"This was no Metal Head attack either, Whoever the group was they're madmen. I'll check over this area and see what else we can find." Kleiver responded before moving to the next area.

As they both investigated the village they would soon stumble upon a wreckage of what seemed to be a KG hellcat which only shocked them even more.

"No it can't be. Since when did KG make moves in the desert?" Lilith asked as she looked at the faded logo of the KG.

"Last time I checked the KG sent rookies out on Hellcat training around this sector. . . They must've stayed here to rest and would've most likely go back the next day but it looks like they never made it." Kleiver said as he carefully touched the wreckage.

"Judging by these marks here, it seems it broke down so they were most likely here for only a few days."

The duo's ears soon picked up on a sound nearest a building closest to them. Within seconds they heard it again as they moved as much rubble as they could to see a little girl crying with her mother, still alive but very weakened.

"Get a medical squad over here now Kleiver! I want these two given full medical attention!" Queen Lilith commanded whilst dragging the woman out and gave her a flask of water as well as sharing one with the little girl.

An hour later the two survivors were picked up by wastelander medics while another unit checked for other survivors. Lilith accompanied the child, and mother, in the hope that they can explain how the incident occured.

"Hey little one. Are you alright?" She asked quietly giving a warm caring smile.

"Is my momma going to be ok?" the little one asked back wiping her eyes from crying.

"She'll be just fine my dear. Do you remember what happend?" The queen asked again but the girl shook her head.

"All I remember is a large man coming to the village. One minute he was enjoying the festival then the next he killed my granpoppa." the girl broke down again before her mother brought her close despite having little strength in her.

The mother then said "Please bring him to justice. He killed my dad. . ."

Lilith's chest started to feel tight. The culprit sounding all too familiar.

" _It can't be him can it? Why would he do such a horrid thing? Why would my long time friend decide to hurt civilians? Unless he was after something or someone. I must speak with Damas!_ " She thought quietly as she felt her rage slowly build up.

By the time she made it back in Spargus, Damas was already rushing towards her and hugging her tightly as she broke down.

"When Kleiver said you stayed to help out, I almost feared you wouldn't come back." The king said as he rubbed her back as emotions overwhelmed her.

Soon enough she calmed down and her expression turned from sorrow to pure anger.

Lilith asked Damas as her eyes slowly shifted to pitch black. "Where is Erron? It's time we had a meeting!"

Damas knew that look in her eyes. She was on to something but he planted a kiss on her forehead and said "Go up to our quarters and wait for me Lilith, I will deal with Erron."

"But Damas I. . ." The queen stopped as the king placed his finger on her soft lips.

"I know. . . I suspected he was involved the minute I was told of the KG hellcat within the village thanks to Kleiver. If he wants a fight I'll show him that I'm done holding back." he whispered gentley before holding both of the queen's hands tightly smiling away at her.

"Remember your boy needs you. You remember the safe room behind the painting in our room?" Damas asked bringing his face closer to hers. She nodded quietly as she wrapped her arms around her lovers neck.

"Don't think I'll be hiding from him Damas Mar. You forget about what I am." Lilith quietly spoke as she stared into her king's eyes.

A soft chuckle came from him before whispering "You are Lilith Mar. My queen, my wife, and the loving mother of our son who we still have trouble giving a first name."

They both laughed before embracing each other and sharing a lingering but passionate kiss before seperating.

"I love you. Now please, stop him, stop our friend from destroying himself!" Lilith said as she ran off into the palace to check on Mar.

Damas shouted back. "I love you too my Dark Angel!"

She quickly turned around and smiled at him before resuming her journey to the palace.

Damas followed shortly making his way to the conference room within the palace, whispering to himself.

"I'll try stopping him. But he destroyed himself a long time ago. . ."

 ** _End of Chapter 6_**


	8. Chapter Seven

**Chapter 7**

Erron Shinji sat within the conference room, he focused on a map of Haven City seemingly planning how he intended on taking the city for himself. The general's smile would soon turn to a frown as Damas walked in with several elite guards.

"Ah my king! Care to see my ideas for Haven?" Erron asked with a sly expression.

"Enough of this Erron! What the hell have you done?" The king demanded before sitting opposite his former friend.

"I do not know what you're talking about Damas, I've been here in the palace as always." The general said unphased by his friends outburst who then narrowed his eyes.

"You're lying. A village outside of the city was found burned to the ground, a KG corpse was identified among them and there has been only two survivors found so far."

"And? Why should I care about a dead KG soldier? It matters little to me as I have bigger fish to fry. Like taking all of Haven under our name for example."

Damas snapped in fraustration. "You are in no position to make a decision Erron! You don't decide who is and who isn't our enemy. Is that understood?"

He walked away from Erron who shook his head in anger before following the king into the throne room.

"But Damas don't you see? We can take our home back! Think about it, we can retreive what we lost!" Erron protested as the king sat down annoyed at him sighing.

"Did I stutter Erron? May I remind you who is the king who also happens to decide whether we fight or not? All these years I thought you were over this whole thing but it seems you still act as if the whole world is against you! How many times must I hear your constant rambling about how Haven should be ours?"

"Until you realise that this army that I have trained will be a waste if we don't do something about Praxis! You know as well as I that he would betray you in heartbeat Damas!" Erron felt his anger boil up, His hands slowly clenching into fists.

"If and when he does betray me Erron, I will deal with it in due time! As long as I draw breath you will not do whatever you so please. Is that understood? I thought you were my brother Erron, that Baron has filled your damn head with so much crap about how a king should be. Mar didn't have descendants just so they can dictate others how they should live." Damas raised his voice in anger which only agitated the general further.

"But Lord Damas I implore you to reconsider this! We can be more than wastelanders! We can be worshipped as gods, even the precursors would bow to us!" Erron shouted in desperation practically begging for the kings approval.

Damas sighed again trying to contain the rage inside him and spoke as calmly as he could.

"I've just about had enough of this drivel. Our army was created to protect Spargus, not to conquer, pillage or invade neighbouring cities that we consider our allies. It's not how Mar wanted us to be. We will only fight if we have to, unless someone declares war on us then I will answer the call."

The general finally snapped and yelled in rage, "To hell with Mar! He should've done the right thing by taking whatever he wants and destroy all who oppose him, not join hand in hand with our enemies who we deem as allies when they can just stab us in the damn back!"

Damas stood up and responded by slamming his staff on the ground, a loud echo travelled throughout the vast room as he walked towards Erron and raised his voice.

"You have been listening to that fool Praxis for far too long! His ideals are all about control and dominance. You are too much like him but on a much more dangerous scale. I will no longer stand by and let my so called general do whatever he wants by burning down an innocent village just to prove a point!"

"They were hiding a KG soldier, they betrayed us when they decided to shelter our enemy! Are you blind Damas or have you gone soft because of that whore of a queen you call Lilith!?" Erron snapped in response.

With a burst of speed the king charged for him and slammed his staff across the generals face before signalling his elite guards to surround him, the generals nose began to bleed as he brought himself back up staring at the king with murderous intentions.

"I tried to help you Erron. I tried everything I could to help you. Why destroy our friendship? Our brotherhood?" Damas asked as he dropped his staff and drew out a sword from his belt readying to fight.

"All these years I thought we were brothers Damas, but all you care about is the well being of others. Especially that filthy monster Lilith and that parasitic child, once I have killed you and take the throne for myself. I will make sure their corpses are burnt to a cinder and I will laugh as I watch your family become nothing but ashes!!!" Erron roared in rage as he drew his blade out and charged for the king who managed to block the attack in time.

The elite guards also joined with the king against the traitor who relentlessly attacked them. As the fight within the throne room went on, Erron already killed two of the six elite guards that surrounded him. His skills as a swordsman was equal to Damas but with more focus on brute force rather than defense which also made him an easy target to more acrobatic warriors. Damas dodged the vicious sword swings with ease as the former general recklessly attacked, one of the elite guards rushed towards Erron in hope that he can thrust his spear through him only for the warrior to grab the weapon and drive his blade through the unfortunate guards head.

Damas roared in anger as he watched the third elite guard collapse onto the ground with blood slowly leaking out of his skull. Erron turned his attention back to the king and he began to bombard him with quick and strong slashes in which his opponent barely blocked before being kicked to the ground with his blade falling out of his hand and was kicked away by the general. A crooked smile formed on Erron's face as he readied to stab Damas in the chest but only to have his hand shot by a rifle. Sig quickly threw his weapon away and drew a small dagger before leaping into the air, successfully catching the general off guard by throwing the dagger which swiftly cut a large part of Erron's ear off which caused him to scream in agony and suddenly fly into a blind rage running away from the group whilst holding his bleeding clipped ear. Sig rushed to the kings side and pulled him up quickly whilst the remaining elite guards chased after Erron who was much faster.

"We must hurry Sig, he's going after Lilith!" Damas exclaimed as he began to sprint off with the captain following behind who thought to himself.

" _I hope we're not too late. . ._ "

Lilith watched her beloved son fall asleep in her and her lovers quarters. She removed her amulet and started to chant an ancient precursor spell, her Dark Eco slowly merging with it as well as an unusual black shadow going into it.

"I do not know what this will do to me but I know it'll help when the time comes."

She slowly picked her child up and into a large basket before activating a switch concealed in a drawer which caused the painting of the great Mar to swing open revealing a safe room with a small bed and various different supplies. Without hesitation she quickly placed the child into the room before looking at him smiling and whispered gentley.

"You'll be safe here my son. Father will come for you and he will take care of you, I promised I would protect you whatever the cost and if that means dying just to save you then so be it. No matter what happens I will always be with you, I love you Jak Mar. I know you'll do me proud. May the precursors watch over you as well as I." A small tear fell from Lilith as she planted a small kiss on baby Jak's forehead.

She quickly moved out of the safe room and pressed the hidden switch again which locked the door with the painting going back into place. The queen could hear the enraged Erron as she wrapped the amulet back on her neck and prepared herself drawing her sword which her father forged all those years ago in Jenar City. The memories of her mother Maia, her close friends Rhys and Asher flashed through her head as she channeled dark eco through her body.

" _I am ready. . . Now it is time to fight_." She thought to herself as the large footsteps came closer before Erron broke the door down in rage yelling at Lilith.

"You ratted me out you filthy harlot! How dare you!?"

The queen simply smiled in response and spoke out calmly. "I didn't rat you out Erron. I merely discovered the truth about you, why have you betrayed us? Why the sudden hatred for Damas and I?"

The former general snarled in response and began to rant whilst his clipped ear slowly stopped bleeding. "You manipulated Damas into not declaring war, you picked a weakling when you should've been with me! I would've given you everything you could ever want and yet you chose him!"

"After all the battles we fought together, The memories we kept close to our hearts. You Erron Shinji who was well respected by all, a fantastic strategist and general whose king trusted you with his life and gave you a home. An army that looked up to you and now you've become the monster you said you would never be, all because of jealously? You were once considered my brother Erron. Now I consider you a traitor and my enemy!"

Lilith finished talking as she readied herself to fight her former friend who began to charge at her and thus began a fight to the death.

The battle between Erron and Lilith dragged on, the balcony was partially destroyed by the former general's predictable yet deadly attacks. His rage only grew worse as the queen swiftly dodged the attacks without fail.

"Where is the child Lilith!? He will be next on my list!" Erron asked as he slowed down, staring back at Lilith who only replied without anger.

"Far away from you, what you planning on burning everything like you did those poor villagers? The men, women and children whose lives have ended because of you!?"

"I WILL find him, once You and that filthy child have perished, I will have the throne and I will be worshipped as a god! Mar will no longer be a legend as I will become a real living legend!!!" Erron boasted as he and Lilith circled each other.

The queen laughed at the general who snarled in anger.

"You really are a loathsome bug Erron. You will only fail and no one will remember your name nor will they mourn your passing, and if I don't kill you here then Damas or my son will make sure you are erased!" She raised her voice as dark eco slowly whirled around her body.

The eco entered her body and soon dark eco lightening emerged from her hands. Erron moved swiftly towards Lilith who slowly began to transform, the dark eco engulfed her and soon a bright flash forced the former general to shield his eyes as he felt the blast push him back. Once he recovered his sight he lost track of where the queen was. At first he thought she ran off in hiding but he would make the mistake of not looking above him as Dark Lilith slashed his face which caused him to roar in agony.

The duo's fight left them exhausted, while Dark Lilith's wounds healed with ease, Erron on the other hand felt weakend to a point where most people would've passed from all of the blood loss.

"How? How are you still standing?" Erron grunted out as he grabbed a vial of green eco from his belt and injected it into his blood stream.

It stopped most of the bleeding and closed most of the wounds except the deep slashes on his face which only fueled his anger.

"Sorry Erron. I'm sorry I couldn't save you, it didn't have to end this way. . ." Lilith said as she readied herself to battle once again.

"I'm sorry I even put my trust in you, but I'm afraid this little heart to heart must end now!" Erron responded whilst readying himself for the final clash.

Damas made his way up with his men but only to witness the queen and former general fighting viciously which only worsened as his presence distracted Lilith briefly, he called out to her as he saw Erron drive his blade through her stomach, lifting her up and hanging her over the edge of the destroyed balcony.

"It is over Lilith. You have lost." Erron quietly said as Lilith felt her life slowly fade.

She suddenly grabbed the blade and dragged herself closer to Erron who stood frightend as she got closer and closer to his face.

She gave a cold smile as she place her hands on his face and whispered almost menacingly. "You haven't won either, I may die here but don't consider it a victory. He will come for you and he won't show you the same mercy as I have!"

Suddenly dark eco lightening came from the dying queen's hands which slowly started to drain Erron of his life, the slashes on his face only worsened and with a sudden blast of dark power it blew him back to the wall, knocking him unconcious but in turn forced him to let go of his weapon where Lilith stood on the edge barely holding on. Damas moved with great speed to prevent Lilith from falling off. He quickly removed the blade from her stomach and held onto her as she changed back to her normal self. The king held her close as her breathing became unstable, his eyes watering as he looked into his beloveds eyes.

"No no no, please Lilith, I can't do this alone. I need you to stay with me that is an order!" Damas said in a full panicked tone, tears falling down as he pleaded for her to stay alive.

She managed to remove the amulet from her neck and slowly passed it to him while saying "It's ok Damas. I'm always with you, as I promised. . ."

"Don't you dare die on me my queen! I can't do this without you, our boy needs you!" Damas pleaded again bursting into tears as Captain Sig arrived whilst ordering the guards to take the unconcious Erron to the prison cells.

Sig felt great sadness as he watched his king try to keep Lilith alive as best he could. The queen smiled at Damas and managed to raise her hand and placed it on his cheek and gentley wiped his face.

"I will always be with you and our boy. I'm just glad I can spend my last moments with my darling king. . .and my beautiful. . .b-boy. Thank you for being my hero." Those were Lilith Mars last words as her hand dropped and gave one last breath and passing away closing her eyes managing a weak smile.

 ** _A week later. . . Lilith Mar's Funeral_**

 ** _Erron Shinji was stripped of his title as general. For his crime he was exiled into the savage wastelands by order of Damas._**

 ** _The precursor monk known as Seem handled the funeral preparations with the help of Sig while Kleiver is appointed as the new General of Spargus City_**.

The whole city mourned the loss of their beloved queen as her body was prepared for her burial. Asher and Rhys travelled from Jenar City to pay their respects to their friend who gave them a new start in their lives. Flowers were laid on her coffin by various citizens, including the two survivors from the destroyed village. Seem walked with Damas who carried his son in his arms with a saddend expression.

"She is ready for you to send her off my lord." Seem softly spoke in an almost emotionless voice.

"Thank you Seem for preparing the funeral, I am surprised by the amount of people who have come to say their goodbyes." Damas nodded as he stopped in front of the open coffin.

He took her amulet from his pocket and placed it in her coffin and quietly spoke to her. "You will never be forgotten my love. I will forever hold you in my heart and my soul as will our son who will do us both very proud as he grows up. I will keep my promise to you Lilith. No matter what happens I will keep my promise. I love you Lilith Mar. I will join you in the afterlife when the time has come and we can spend an eternity together."

He finished his small speech as he planted one last kiss on her forehead before stepping back from the coffin. Seem said a few prayers and spoke in an ancient precursor language as the coffin lid was shut tight and began to be lowered into the ground with Lilith's tombstone above that said.

 **Here lies Lilith Mar. A Queen loved by all, a loving wife and a loving mother whose name will be remembered for all eternity**.

 ** _Four years later - Damas Mar would be casted out of Haven City by Baron Praxis and Count Veger which seperated him from his child Mar. Sig would stay in Haven in search of Mar while Damas continued protecting Spargus and repelling Erron Shinji's Marauder Army._**

 ** _It would be a year later that he meets Jak and Daxter who proved themselves as Heroes against Veger, Praxis, Erol, and Kor. Due to the nature of the events that take place King Damas and Jak formed a close bond._**

 ** _Unbeknownst to them that they are related but it is not until Jak discovers that Damas is his father who sadly died helping him but not without telling the hero about his child who was none other than a younger Jak who was sent back in time by his older counterpart to prevent a catastrophie that would make him into the hero he is now._**

 ** _Jak would eventually accept that he is Jak Mar: Son of King Damas Mar and Queen Lilith Mar. After defeating the dark makers and eventually working with his friends together as a formidible racing team, he would then fight and defeat Erron Shinji whose crusade would end by the hands of the eco channeler_**.

 ** _End of Chapter 7_**


	9. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

As the sun rose over Spargus City, King Sig was already up and walking along the quiet beach, the only sound he could was the waves as they calmly moved back and forth. In his mind he remembered meeting Lilith on this very same beach along with baby Jak. His smile only widening as he heard the loud obnoxious voice that belonged to Daxter who complained about being up early to Jak as they approached Sig together.

"Dax come on, you wanted to tag along with me to meet up with Sig for the day." Jak said slightly annoyed at his friend who stuck his tongue out in response.

"Some things never change do they Jak? As always it is wonderful to have you here my friend!" Sig spoke as he shook his friends hand whilst high fiving the Ottsel who gave a cheeky grin.

"So Sig, what is our plan of action today?" Daxter asked as he climbed onto Jaks shoulder.

"Well first things first is for Jak here to pay a visit to Damas and Lilith's grave. After that we'll grab a big breakfast, do some racing, and maybe see if Kleiver is up for a drinking night as well since it won't be long till our Jak will finally tie the knot with Keira!" The king chuckled in delight as they walked together.

Jak stood before his parents grave and laid blue roses smiling away before whispering and smiling away.

"Happy wedding anniversary Mom and Dad. I hope I've done you both proud." He turned around to see Sig and Daxter smiling at him as he approached the duo.

"I'm sure you've done them both proud, they're probably smiling at you as we speak. Now how about that breakfast?" Sig asked with Daxter answering to the question.

"That sir is a fantastic idea! You ready buddy?"

"Always Dax, let's have some fun today!" Jak replied with a chuckle as the trio made their way towards the palace.

As they left they did not see a shadow like being emerge from the grave who smiled at them and whispered in a content tone. "We're very proud of you Jak, we'll meet sooner than you think"

The shadow walked away with Lilith's amulet that started to glow as she dissapeared without a trace.

 **The Happy Hangmans Inn in Jenar City**.

Rhys and Asher sat on the rooftop of the inn, the garden blooming as they shared a drink of the finest wine.

"You know what Rhys? We've certainly turned Jenar around haven't we?" The owner of the Inn asked the now elder councilman who smiled back.

Rhys said "It took us a long time, but we have prevailed in making this city a better place. But we must also honor our Dark Angel who saved us."

"I miss her. Who would've thought she would become a queen, and even have a kid who we've yet to meet." Asher responded as he sipped on his ice cold wine.

A small chuckle came from Rhys who nodded in agreement. "Indeed. For now let us propose a toast, here's to you Lilith!"

They both raised their glasses to a human sized statue of Lilith that depicted her in wastelander armour with angel wings on her back while brandishing her fathers sword in victory.

 ** _Sooner or later Jak Mar and his friends will unite against a new enemy. New allies will be met and the mystery of Lilith Mar will be unravelled as the conclusion of the Dark Angel saga will come to a grand finale._**

 **The End**


End file.
